Gamer Rango S
by Daisuke SSJ
Summary: Fui reencarnado con el Sistema Gamer, es el sueño de todos ¿no es asi?, ademas reencarnado en uno de mis mundos favoritos, vamos a crear una nueva historia, una nueva leyenda para el mundo ninja. Por favor denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Asi que hola amigos y amigas... ¿como estan? Espero que bien, esta es una nueva historia basada fuertemente en Son Of Gato de Sir Lucifer Morningstar, asi que si encuentran grandes similitudes no se desanimen esto no es solo una copia barata, solo uso el inicio por que me gusta la idea de renacer como hijo de Gato, la trama sera muy diferente a la historia de Sir Lucifer Morningstar, para empezar esto traera cosas de otras franquicias pero no lo concidero un mega Crosover pues solo seran pocas cosas. Asi que porfavor apoya la historia si te gusta.**

**No me pertenece Naruto/Naruto Shipuden u otros animes/peliculas/series de los cuales pueda sacar ideas.**

Morí.

De tal hecho estaba seguro, la muerte era una finalidad, era la misteriosa pregunta que parecía servir como la etapa final de la vida. Fue tu último acto, tu golpe de gracia, tu momento de recuento. Ya sea que murieras con una sonrisa en tu rostro después de cumplir los deseos de tu corazón, con ojos asustados cuando te das cuenta de que nunca esperas que llegara, con una expresión horrorosa mientras soportabas la tortura en tus últimos momentos, no importaba. La muerte no discriminaba. La muerte no tuvo piedad. La muerte no perdonó. A la muerte no le importaba.

Tal vez debería estar preocupado.

Sabía que debería haber estado loco, o tal vez, debería haber estado gritando al cielo por la imposibilidad de todo. Tal vez, al menos debería haberlo pensado, cuestionado si esto era o no voluntad divina, providencia o si se suponía que era alguna forma de broma kármica.

Había muerto, lo curioso era que estaba muriendo, y la manera en que me había encontrado con mi infortunado peligro no es adecuada para niños o para oídos sensibles. Aún así, había muerto, estaba seguro de ello. Sin embargo, después de la sensación de la muerte, la oscuridad indecible y el calor, la sensación de estar exprimido a través de un tubo oscuro y caliente ...

Encontré la luz.

**"¡ Bienvenido al Sistema Mundial de Reencarnación!"**

No era el tipo de luz que esperaba.

Aquí estaba, sentado en una silla, en un vasto y amplio espacio en blanco, por lo que podía ver, y delante de mí estaba un hombre vestido con elegantes túnicas de fantasía que parecía algo en la bolsa de una película de Shakespeare.

"¿Qué?."

La abominación de la moda se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa.

**" Tu moriste "**

Rodé los ojos. "No me digas. ¿Alguna otra declaración obvia que quieras hacer antes de explicar quién eres?"

El hombre pareció parpadear en confusión ante mis palabras.** " Extraño. La mayoría de ustedes, los mortales, estarían gritando y ****diciendo**** que era imposible. Esperaba algo de drama, algo de shock, tal vez un poco de miedo y temor " .**

"Me siento un poco aburrido. ¿Eso ayuda?"

Él me sonrió. **" Ooh, tenemos uno sarcástico aquí " .**

Una gigante, quiero decir gigante , rueda giratoria, aparecio cayendo frente a mí con una ráfaga de viento que realmente me hizo retroceder unos pasos.

"Huh. No entiendo".

El hombre, que probablemente era una deidad cósmica o divina que estaba fuera de mi categoría, pero probablemente tenía oficiales superiores más altos en el esquema de las cosas, luego hizo un gesto hacia la rueda, que, como mis ojos podían ver, poseía miles de diferentes opciones en él.

**"¡ Tu destino está literalmente en tus propias manos mientras giras la Rueda de la Vida después de la muerte! ¿Tendrás suerte y aterrizarás en Nirvana? ¿O te encontrarás ****siendo el ****mejores amigo**** de**** Hades en el Reino de los Muertos? ****Prueba**** las numerosas opciones para la reencarnación, ****puedes**** volver a tu propio mundo como una cucaracha, o quizás, ¡terminar en uno completamente nuevo**** mundo**** con una vida completamente nueva! "**

Le di al hombre una mirada sosa.

"¿Tus superiores también te pidieron que organizaras esto como un anfitrión de programa de juegos de TV?"

Su sonrisa cayó. " **Hace las cosas más interesantes " .**

Yo resoplé Mis ojos volvieron al tablero gigante, donde me di cuenta de que había varias opciones en las que podía aterrizar, dependiendo de cómo girara la rueda y, finalmente, me encogí de hombros. En el peor de los casos, me enviaron de vuelta como mosquito y maté a decenas de inocentes en África. Todavía una situación de ganar-ganar.

Con un peso pesado, me moví a un lado de la cosa, y la giré.

Finalmente, la rueda se detuvo.

_**Reencarnado como el jugador en un universo ficticio.**_

"Jejeje ... hahahahahahahaha!"

No pude evitarlo, mis pulmones ardían como la única cosa que podía hacer al ver cuál era mi castigo, mi destino, era estallar de risa como un maníaco. ¡Y fue esto! Oh, mierda, era demasiado gracioso como para ponerlo en palabras.

**" Oh, mi, ¿pensaste que eso iba a ser todo? Todavía tienes que girar la rueda para decidir en qué universo vas a entrar " .**

"No me importa".

El hombre se detuvo para mirarme como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

De hecho, con la sonrisa salvaje que tenía en mi cara, con la forma en que mis dientes se mostraban, cualquiera podría creer que me había vuelto loco.

"No importa qué universo. Sea Marvel o Dragon Ball o los putos Tom y Jerry , no me importa. Solo gira la rueda y dime cómo va".

El sonido del giro familiar llegó a mis oídos cuando mis ojos se cerraron y mis manos se colocaron con confianza detrás de mi cabeza.

_**" Naruto " .**_

"No sabes cuanto desee esto... alla voy Kurenai"

**"Bueno ahora miremos tus puntos"**

**Puntuación:**

**Registro limpio - **_**500**_

**Edad 10 - **_**100**_

**Edad 20 - **_**200**_

**Graduado de secundaria - **_**200**_

**Educación Superior - **_**400**_

**Sacrificio por otro - **_**500**_

**Huerfano - **_**100**_

**Bonus:**

**Mundo estándar -**_** 2.000**_

**Primera muerte - **_**4,000**_

**Puntuación Final: **_**8,000**_

**"Muy bien tendras 8.000 puntos para gastar en tu próxima vida, hasta luego!"**

**/XxxxxxxxxxX/**

Por alguna razón, me encontré reencarnado como el hijo de tal vez, una de las peores personas en todo el universo.

Es posible que nunca descubra quién se sorprendió más el día de mi nacimiento,si yo misma o las parteras que me ayudaron. Me había sorprendido en un estado de silencio total dado que todavía no podía creer que acababa de experimentar la sensación del nacimiento, desde la perspectiva de la persona que menos quería experimentarlo. Sin embargo, las parteras seguirían y difundirían mi leyenda sobre ser el bebé más callado que habían visto nunca. Había estado tan callado que casi habían asumido que estaba muerto.

Lamentablemente, pronto descubrí que el proceso de mi venida al mundo había llegado al precio de la vida de la mujer que me había dado a luz. Nunca sabría realmente su nombre, nunca sabría de sus luchas, o nunca llegaría a sentir la supuesta calidez de una madre. No es que me importara, por supuesto, no lo tuve en mi vida anterior.

Si hubiera sido un niño normal, habría sido desafortunado. Sin embargo, como era yo, tenía una mente de veinte años en el cuerpo de un bebé.

Sin embargo, en cambio, mi atención se dirigió a la única otra figura masculina habia en el lugar. A pesar de que mis ojos eran tan sensibles como lo eran, y a pesar de mi incapacidad para utilizar plenamente mis sentidos visuales debido a que era un bebé, hice todo lo posible por vislumbrar a mi nuevo padre.

Tal vez fue una mala idea, pero cuanto más lo intenté y me obligué a ver, más sin saberlo moví algo dentro de mí. No hay una manera real de explicar las sensaciones crecientes, la explicación más simple sería compararlo con una sensación de hormigas que se arrastran dentro de su piel, pero en lugar de la sensación habitual de picazón, no había nada más que la sensación retorcida de fuego. O tal vez, la sensación de hielo, que, como me di cuenta, suena más vaga de lo que pretendía.

No obstante, este sentimiento no duró más de un breve segundo antes de que mi cuerpo se sintiera inusualmente débil, como si acabara de completar un riguroso ejercicio de entrenamiento, me temblaban las piernas y casi empecé a sudar frío.

Escuché algunas exclamaciones de las que no podía darme cuenta, pero antes de caer en la dulce inconsciencia, pude echar un vistazo a la forma de mi querido padre:

En su cara redonda y risa desagradable, su bigote se enrollaba para revelar a uno de los personajes más odiados en la historia de la animación japonesa.

Gato .

**[Bienvenido, nuevo jugador, al Mundo de Naruto]**

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

Hace un mes cumpli cuatro años, no me había llevado mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que mi vida iba a ser una verdadera tormenta de mierda. O tal vez, iba a ser lenta, molesta la tortura. Primero, mi nombre era Osamu Gato, Osamu significa "el que dicta las reglas", considerando ese nombre, creo que espera que sea su sucesor.

Segundo, me equivoqué al asumir el tipo de persona que era Gato. Había asumido, que a pesar de ser un maldito que arruinó las vidas de la gente de la Ola, que sería un padre un tanto condescendiente. Pensé que Gato sería el tipo de persona que arruinaría y mimaría a su hijo y le permitiría obtener cualquier cosa y todo lo que quisiera, y le daría regalos y atención.

El cinturón que golpeaba contra mi espalda y enviaba un dolor que me llenaba el cuerpo sirvió como un duro recordatorio de lo ingenua que había sido.

"¡Vuelve, muchacho, te sentarás y aprenderás ! Ya tienes cuatro años, ¡es un total de cuatro años de inversión que necesito para ver algunos rendimientos!"

Gato no me vio como a un hijo. No, en cambio, me veía como un proyecto. Él me vio como una forma de inversión que se vería recompensada a largo plazo, y tenía la intención de que eventualmente disminuyera sus cargas tomando el control de varios aspectos de su Conglomerado de Embarques, que atravesaba las Naciones Elementales.

Como tal, mi vida había vivido en esa perspectiva.

Cuando era bebé, tuve numerosas enfermeras sexis que me alimentaron. Fueron buenos conmigo, originalmente, hasta que llegó el momento en que surgió la codicia de mi padre. Mis suspiros infantiles no hicieron nada para detener al idiota hombre mientras él se quitaba la ropa y las violaba a ellas. A partir de ese momento, las miradas de las mujeres me miraban con desprecio y desprecio, me alimentaban, apenas, tal vez esperando que muriera de hambre lentamente, y que estuvieran salvando al mundo de otro monstruo en carne humana. .

Gracias a mi cuerpo gamer no necesitaba comer o dormir asi que no me vi afectado por eso.

Teniendo en cuenta que mi padre más querido nunca me vigiló, sus planes habrían tenido éxito si no fuera por lo ya mensionado. Excepto, en la rara ocasión en que acudió a una visita al azar (léase: para violar a la nodriza al azar).

Fue a través de este proceso que me di cuenta de que fui bendecido con la famosa "Mente del jugador" y con el "Cuerpo del jugador".

Yo Era lo más alejado de un idiota, y sin vergüenza de admitirlo, había pasado innumerables horas debatiendo sobre qué haría si me reencarnara. El hecho era que la teoría del caos era algo que las personas solían olvidar. Tantos idiotas pasaban el tiempo tratando de controlar el daño y "alinear" el mundo con lo que conocían como "canon", para aferrarse a una idea fugaz y una ilusión de control, creyendo que podían planear el peor escenario posible siempre que sus recuerdos del futuro estuvieran intactos.

No tuve la libertad de ser tan estúpido.

Para empezar, Gato nunca tuvo un hijo en el 'canon'. Ese mero hecho solo, el hecho de mi concepción, ya había creado ondas que cambiarían por completo el mundo y el futuro. Cualquiera que fuera el "conocimiento futuro" que tenía, sin duda ya era inútil, y no iba a pasar horas y horas atormentadas pensando en cómo tenía que asegurarme de que Naruto luchara contra Kaguya y salvara al mundo.

Aparte de eso, yo era un civil . Oh, claro, había desbloqueado mi chakra, y tenía los poderes del Gamer pero no significaba mucho en estos momentos. Mis reservas como un civil eran tan bajas, que estaba seguro de que Sakura de todas las personas sería considerada un biju en comparación. Con las nodriazas y con gato viniendo de vez en cuando no me han dejado experimentar con mis poderes de Gamer ni entrenar. Aparte de eso, incluso si no poseyera menos chakra que una pulga, mi padre más querido nunca aceptaría la idea de enviarme a una aldea shinobi para aprender cómo ser un ninja, y tampoco creía que él estuviera feliz con la idea de Contratando tutores privados para que pudiera aprender las artes shinobi. Todo lo que quería de mí, era convertirse en la versión perfecta de sí mismo que reduciría su carga de trabajo y continuaría con su legado.

Esto significaba que, a menos que estuviera dispuesto a huir a Konoha y convertirme en un shinobi, en un momento mas adelante

Lamí mis labios con anticipación.

Estaba en un mundo de la supervivencia del más apto, y eso significaba que podía y tendría que matar y asesinar en mi camino a la cima de la cadena alimenticia si quería sobrevivir. No había lugar para la misericordia. No hay espacio para ser limitado por la 'moral'. No hay espacio para ser un idiota idealista que tuvo que desempeñar el papel de héroe o de buen tipo.

Incluso si aun no tuviera chakra, y no tuviera absolutamente ningún entrenamiento ninja ni experiencia de combate, me convertire en el Dios del mundo, usando solo la astucia y la brutalidad.

Los poderes Gamer, eran mi gran ventaja.

Mi querido padre tenía un negocio naviero, lo que significaba que la mayoría de las veces no tendría más remedio que quedarse fuera durante días o semanas, o quizás meses, dejando mi crecimiento a los sirvientes de la casa. Eran como espías y roedores, leales a él y solo a él, y como tal, necesitaba mantenerme al día con mis "estudios" y tutores designados para evitar atraer sospechas o un firme azote. Los días se desdibujaron rápidamente, con la misma rutina particular de despertar, alimentarme, reunirme con mis numerosos tutores y pasar horas aprendiendo la aritmética.

Sin embargo, había otras habilidades y cosas únicas que había adquirido de mis tutores y sus sesiones, a las que mi padre se refería como las "tecnicas de oro de los hombres de negocios exitosos".

**Habilidades teóricas desbloqueadas!**

**Aritmética (Pasiva) Lv. Max**

**Contabilidad (Pasivo) Lv. Max**

**Caligrafía (Pasiva) Lv. 60**

**Negociación (Pasivo) Lv. 20**

**Observación Económica (Pasiva) Lv. 29**

**Falsificación (Pasiva) Lv. 20**

**Conocimiento General (Pasivo) Lv. 68**

**Regateo (Pasivo) Lv. 31**

**Adquisición de Información (Pasiva) Lv. 23**

**Difusión de Empleo (Pasivo) Lv. 21**

Diez habilidades, todas las cuales, Gato creía que si las dominaba y las combinaba, me convertirían en su hijo "perfecto". Las habilidades de Aritmética y contabilidad de libros se explicaban por sí mismas, y considerando cómo había estudiado Matemáticas y Física Avanzadas en la escuela secundaria en una vida anterior, organizar los módulos de negocios más bien simplistas de una empresa japonesa feudal era fácil.

La caligrafía fue la úna de mis habilidades mas avanzadas, lo que significaba que el Fuinjutsu no sería un camino tan largo. apagado. Negociación se refirió a mi capacidad para supuestamente crear un acuerdo que fue beneficioso para mí, encontrar y dominar aspectos de negocios y sus pequeños matices para obtener siempre el mejor trato, ya sea por chantaje, soborno, coacción o cualquier otro medio necesario.

Sin embargo, la observación económica era una habilidad que no podía negar su utilidad inherente. Resumió la capacidad de analizar y economizar adecuadamente para darse cuenta de las mejores formas de paralizarlo o elevarlo, y como tal, encontrar ventajas y oportunidades donde nadie más lo haría. Esto incluía tener conocimiento de la demografía de un país / aldea, sus recursos, la mano de obra disponible y / o militar, su fuerza laboral disponible, su proporción de hombres a mujeres, la proporción de adultos a niños y mayores, y así sucesivamente. . Esencialmente, esta habilidad me permitió desglosar lo que sería información extremadamente compleja, en algo tan simple como un juego de simulación / estrategia como Sim City.

La siguiente fue la falsificación y, por supuesto, considerando que Gato era el hombre de negocios profesional consumado que era, decidió que necesitaba aprender a falsificar documentos y falsificar firmas, y también a identificar documentos falsificados y firmas falsas.

El conocimiento general cubrió los aspectos básicos, como los nombres de las Aldeas Ocultas, los nombres y títulos de sus gobernantes, los nombres de las aldeas no ocultas, los nombres de las principales ciudades, ciudades y lugares importantes de interés en el mundo, y Los nombres de individuos peligrosos o poderosos. Teniendo en cuenta cómo poseía una gran cantidad de conocimiento sobre el mundo y su futuro probable, fue bastante fácil llegar a un nivel alto.

El regateo fue ... Bueno, regateo. Una habilidad que era algo similar a Negociación, pero algo diferente en muchos sentidos, mientras que todos los intentos de Negociasion podían terminar teniendo que regatear, no todos los intentos de regateo terminaban conmigo negociando un acuerdo.

La adquisición de información era imprescindible, ya que la información era tan útil para un hombre de negocios como para un shinobi. ¿Cuál fue el último acontecimiento en el mundo? ¿Qué pueblo tenía más poder? ¿Quién había sido asesinado recientemente? ¿Quién estaba durmiendo con la hija de Daimyo? ¿Quién había contraído recientemente enfermedades de transmisión sexual? - Cualquier cosa y todo podría ser usado.

Luego, finalmente, hubo Difusión de Trabajos. Esencialmente, la habilidad de Maestro de Ajedrez. ¿Cómo mejor asignaste tu mano de obra? ¿Tus herramientas? Tus recursos? Tus fondos? ¿Quién era necesario para realizar el trabajo de limpieza y quién sería el mejor para un asesinato sigiloso? Y, por supuesto, la mejor manera de amarrar los extremos perdidos, una vez que se completaron los trabajos en cuestión.

Sin embargo, no negaría que las clases y las habilidades fueran útiles, ya que me brindaron la experiencia y el conocimiento que usaría en el futuro, sin embargo, entre diez tutores que llegan diariamente y que solo poseen veinticuatro horas al día, diecinueve Si restaba las horas que dormía, no tenía tiempo para comenzar ningún tipo de planificación, ni siquiera para iniciar cualquier forma de "molienda".

La única forma en que podría liberar mi agenda era si al máximo las diez habilidades teóricas, y enviaba a uno de mis tutores a empacar, ya que se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nada que enseñarme.

Fue de esta manera que el tiempo pasó lentamente, con mi nariz enterrada en un libro, y una serie de hombres presumidos desconcertados en cuanto a la rapidez con la que superé sus expectativas.

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

**[Bienvenido a la tienda Gamer]**

**{La tienda gamer es una interfaz donde podras comprar**

**habilidades, armas, etc..**

**Para comprar lo anterior mensionado se**

**utilizaran los puntos con los que llegaste a este **

**Mundo o los que ganas en misiones especiales}**

**[PUNTOS ACTUALES: 8.000]**

"Jajaja esto es espectacular... no sabia que todos esos puntos podrian funcionar para algo, ahora veamos que puedo encontrar aqui" mientras miraba la lista de cosas que tenia la 'tienda' pude ver cosas muh interesantes, incluso pude ver la nube voladora de dragon ball.

Cuesta 1.000 puntos, no la comprare por que viendo la descripcion necesita un corazo puro... y digamos que rule 34 me hizo cualquier cosa pero no puro.

Pero encontre algo fascinante.

**[Adaptación de la ficción]**

**{Adapte conceptos ficticios de diferentes mundos a su propio mundo y utilícelos como si fueran naturales. Esto puede ser cualquier cosa, desde fuentes de energía, movimientos e incluso agregar razas(Esta restringido para solo cosas de otros mundos, no puedes seleccionar cosas de tu mundo actual.}**

**Uso limitado: 1 uso por 1 mes**

**[COSTO: 5.000 Puntos]**

Esto es un poder que no puedo desaprovechar, 5.000 puntos es una gran cifra pero poder hacer realidad cosas de otros mundos aunque sea una vez al mes, es un gran poder.

Luego de comprar 'Adaptación de la ficcion' segui mirando que habilidades o armas podria encontre varios Kekke Genkais en la lista.

Luego de considerar un rato compre tres Kekke Genkais, 'El Sharingan', 'El Mangekyou Sharingan' y 'El Rinnegan'.

Gaste 1500 puntos en esa compra asi que aun tenía 1500 mas para gastar.

Gastando 200 puntos pude mejorar mi 'Mangekyou Sharingan' a 'Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno'.

(asi se ve el mangekyou eterno... : / / www . deviantart ricodclay / art / Naruto - OC -Uchiha -Kurotos -Mangekyou -Sharingan - 373504963 no olviden borrar los espacios)

Mientras seguia revisando la lista encontre una gran 'caracteristica'.

**[Heredero de Asklepios de Ophiuchus]**

**{Este Gold Saint era capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad o dolencia que poseían los seres vivos. El poder medicinal que poseia este Saint podia incluso curar el "veneno de Samael" (un veneno tan poderoso que puede terminar con la vida de un dios) en el cuerpo de Athena. Su habilidad para sanar fue una de las razones por las que fue conocido como un dios por los seres humanos durante la era mitológica, ahora tu eres considerado su heredero por lo tanto tambien seras conocido como un dios gracias a tu poder de curar a los demas... ademas las serpientes seran leales a ti como lo eran a ****Asklepios de Ophiuchus}**

**[COSTO: 1000 Puntos]**

Compre este pues lo de ser conocido como un Dios es nuy genial, ademas con los planes que tengo sera muy bueno, ahora tengo 300 puntos de sobra.

Mientras revisaba mas la tienda encontre una opción en la esquina de la 'pantalla' la cual no habia visto antes, luego de revisar me encontre una gran sorpresa.

Al parecer puedo convertir los puntos en puntos de estadisticas. 1 punto es igual a 0.5 puntos de estadisticas, asi que transforme los 300 puntos en 150 puntos de eatadisticas.

Mi estado quedo de la siguiente forma luego de asignar los 150 puntos, 100 puntos en suerte, 10 en carisma, 10 en inteligencia y 30 en resistencia.

**Nombre: Osamu Gato **

**HP: 296/296**

**CP: 1443/1443**

**Nivel 1**

**Edad: 4**

**Rango: Civil**

**Título: The Gamer**

**EXP: 300/500**

**Dinero: Aprox. 55,000,000,000 de Ryo**

**ESPECIAL**

**Fuerza: 8 [Rango E]**

**Resistencia: 37 [Rango C]**

**Carisma: 20 [Rango D]**

**Inteligencia: 39 [Rango C]**

**Agilidad: 7 [ Rango E]**

**Suerte: 100 [Rango S]**

Los rangos en las estadisticas se ubican de la siguiente forma, de 1 a 10 son rago E que equivale a un Civil o un bandido, de 10 a 30 son rango D que equivale a un Genin, de 30 a 50 son rango C que equivale a un Chunin, de 50 a 70 son rango B que equivale a un Chunin alto o un Jonin, de 70 a 90 son rango A que equivale a un Jonin elite o un capitan Anbu, de 90 a 110 son rango S que son ninjas nivel Kage, con estadisticas mayores a esas creo que estarian en rango SS, y creo que por ahora solo serain Hashirama y Madara que supongo estan muertos.

Luego de haber terminado todo eso decidi probar mi habilidad de adaptación de la ficcion. En la descripcion decia que podria crear incluso razas.

"Creo que seria muy intimidante tener un Dragon... jejeje, Hahahahaha... *Tos* me descontrole".

Cuando seleccione la habilidad frente a mi se formo una pantalla dividida en dos partes, la parte de abajo era un teclado, luego de escribir lo que queria aparecieron imagenes de lo qie estaba buscando, luego de confirmar que era lo que queria, luego me permitio hacer ajustes ensu personalidad, casi como lo que le hizo Momonga a Albedo.

Una vez que complete la configuracion seleccione 'listo' y la pantalla frente a mi se puso gris y luego desaparecio, unos segundo despues frente a mi aparecio un huevo de alrededor de 1 metro de altura, completamente negro que cada sierto tiempo daba brillos azules.

'Observar'

**[Furia Nocturna]**

**{La cría maldita del rayo y la muerte misma. Nunca enfrentar a este dragón. Tu única salida: esconderte e implorar que no te encuentre..**

**El Furia Nocturna es el más rápido, más inteligente y más raro de las especies conocidas de dragones.**

**Este dragon aun sin nacer crecera para verte como su padre y su ser mas querido pues seras la primera persona con la cual tendra contacto}**

**[Tiempo faltante para nacer: 50 segundos]**

**[bservar]**

**Nivel / tipo de habilidad:**

**Nivel 72 - Activo**

**Descripción:**

**Esto permite que el jugador pueda discernir información sobre el mundo que lo rodea con una sola mirada. Otros niveles permiten una comprensión completa y completa de toda la información sobre un objetivo seleccionado.**

Espere durante el tiempo que decia el sistema, cuando la cuenta llego a 10 los destellos de brillo azul en el huevo se hicieron cada vez mas seguidos.

Cuando los numeros llegaron a 0 pude escuchar como se rompia el cascarón.

Del huevo salio un pequeño furia nocturna, la verdad mas que amenzante era muy tierno.

"Hola Arufa" Le di una pequeña sonrisa al pequeño dragon que se acerco poco a poco a nombrarlo Arufa que significa Alfa en japones, mi dragon no puede ser otra cosa que un alfa.

El pequeño Arufa se acerco a mi, yo extendi mi mano al estilo Hipo, mientras Arufa miraba mi mano un momento antes de cerrar su ojos y poner su cara contra mi mano.

"Buen muchacho"

**/XxxxxxxxxxxX/**

Tenía un control de chakra perfecto, y esto era bueno, excepto que mis desafortunados genes me habían dado reservas de chakra pequeña, y ese control perfecto se desperdició por completo en mí. Sin embargo, era cuestion de tiempo antes de que aumentara y considerando que era, bueno,jodidamente rico , el dinero ahora era otra herramienta en mi fino arsenal.

No es que la tacaña bola de manteca a la qur debo llamar padre estaría dispuesta a darme algo de dinero, pero era solo una cuestión de tiempo para mí. Hoy, toda la riqueza del hombre sera totalmente mía para usarla como quiera.

Justo ahora estaba en mi cuarto.

¡GOLPE!

**\- 10HP!**

¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, esa mierda duele!

"Estabas soñando despierto con matarme otra vez, ¿verdad, muchacho?"

Volví mis ojos para mirarlo, y el familiar trozo de cuero negro en sus manos. No tenías ni idea de cuánto dolia el cinturón contra tu espalda desnuda.

Yo sonreí

[La resistencia física ha subido de nivel! Nivel 40 a Nivel 41.] - [Reduce el daño hecho por golpes físicos en un 41%]

Era la ultima vez que este estupido animal me golpearia, Activandi Sharinga decidi pasar rapidamente a mi Mangekyou Sharingan, justo en ese momento una notificación aparecio feente a mi.

**[Felicidades]**

**{Al ser tu primera vez utilizando tu Mangekyu Sharingan tienes la oportunidad de elegir tu habilidad especial, ten en cuenta que podras obtener las otras habilidades por medio de puntos en la tienda, pero estas como son las primeras habilidades seran gratis}**

**{Amaterasu y Elemento Llama: Kagutsuchi}**

**{Kamui}**

**{Kotoamtsukami}**

**{Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu}**

Rapifamente elegi el Tsukuyomi, es justo lo que necesito ahora, Gato se vio grandamente sorprendido cuando vio mis ojos, lo proximo que supo gato es que estaba atado en una cruz rodeado por varios cientos de clones mios.

**-1500 CP**

**[Debido a la falta de chakra se restara HP la cantidad que hacia falta de CP para la tecnica]**

**-57 HP**

Fuera del genjutsu, luego de 1 segundo cai al suelo de rodillas debido al agotamiento de Chakra.

Al mismo tiempo Gato quedo en shok al mismo tiempo que me miro cob miedo mientras caia sentado y se arrastraba lejos de mi.

**[Felicidades]**

**{Has usado por primera vez una tecnica y has tenido exito al hacer daño al enemigo.}**

**{+700 Exp}**

**[Felicidades has subido de nivel]**

**{Tienes 7 puntos de estadisticas para gastar}**

Gato me estaba miranfo con temor, asi que me levante poco a poco mientras el aun seguia en suelo.

"Gato, ahora yo soy el dueño de todo esto asi que debes comenzar a respetarme y no creas que estoy debil, tengo muchas formas de matarte" chasquie mis dedos y pronto Arufa salio de abajo de mi cama mientras se ponia a mi lado y mostraba sus dientes a Gato, aunque no estaba en su tamaño adulto aun asi media 1 metro de largo.

Pude ver como un poco de orina salia de los pantalones de Gato.

"Sisisisi, harelo que sea pero porfavor no me mates, ni me tortures de nuevo, soy tu padre porfavor ten piedad"El Madito se postro de rodilla mientras temblaba.

"Muy bien por ahora seguiras comportandote igual pero ya sabes quien es el nuevo jefe aqui, ¿no es asi?"

"Si señor" Podia ver como lloraba mientras seguia temblando.

**/XxxxxxxxxxxX/**

Cuando porfin pude salir de la mancion ahora que controlo a Gato pude enterarme que nos estamos quedando en el pais de las olas.

Caminar por el pueblo había sido difícil.

"P-por favor - algo de comida - solo - dame algo de comida -"

Apenas me había dado cuenta del chico que se había aferrado a mi tobillo, con su forma hecha jirones, su cuerpo más bonito y más delgado que cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar, y había una mirada en sus ojos: una mirada de absoluta desesperación, la mirada de alguien que había mirado a las profundidades del infierno y se reía porque las llamas eran un consuelo. Nunca antes había visto esos ojos, y antes de que pudiera responder, apareció el Ronin que estaba a mi lado, sacó los pies, atrapó al niño mendigo en las costillas y lo envió lejos de mí como un hombre adulto que echaría a un lado a un gatito.

"¡Tsk! No dejes que te toquen, atraparás algo de su basura".

Rechine fuertemente mis dientes mientras paretaba mis puños.

En todas partes mis ojos se volvieron, pude verlo, olerlo, oírlo (pobreza, enfermedad, hambre), las profundidades más oscuras del sufrimiento humano encapsuladas en un pequeño conjunto de mezcla y combinación. Desde los mendigos en las calles, a los carteristas de ojos afilados, a las gargantas cortadas, a las mujeres completamente adultas, vestidas con faldas cortas y reveladoras, con ojos que miraban hacia mí sin vergüenza.

"¡Oh, vamos, pequeño ~! ¡Te mostraré un muy buen momento!"

"¡Vete puta!" dijo uno de los guardias de Gato, empujando a la mujer al suelo.

"Oh, no te preocupes, ¿lo pasaremos realmente bien, sí? Por supuesto, entiendes que esto va por cuenta de la casa ... je je".

Ignoré el sonido de la refutación de la mujer, e igualmente intente ignorar el sonido de las bofetadas que resonaban, y los sonidos de los hombres que estaban destinados a protegerme, descendiendo sobre ella.

Fue exasperante, irritante , ¡porque estas personas estaban sufriendo por culpa de Gato!

¡Gato!

"Detengance."

Gato, junto con los otros pocos guardias, me miraban fijamente, Gato con un poco de miedo.

Sin embargo, no me importó, me paré frente a los dos matones, mi mirada se centró principalmente en ellos. Estos no eran la élite ronin que Gato contrató, sino simplemente matones extra. Ambos se giraron para mirarme, igual que la desafortunada prostituta que había sido despojada de su parte superior, sus pechos colgando en el aire, y su falda ahora en pedazos.

"Chico, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?"

No desvié la mirada. "Si quieren pasar un buen rato, entonces paguen a la mujer y asegúrence de que está de acuerdo".

Los dos hombres se giraron para mirarse el uno al otro.

Entonces, uno se rió.

De esa manera, una carcajada se escapó de sus labios, de todos sus labios, matones y ronin por igual, una risa ruidosa y rencorosa a mi costa. Sin embargo, no dejé de mirarlos, ya que mis ojos se movían sobre sus rasgos lisos, su ropa marrón opaca y su pelo negro liso, sus machetes colocados en el lado de sus pantalones y su otra información. El de la izquierda era el Nivel 9, y el de la derecha era el Nivel 10: Ping y Yoshi eran sus nombres.

"Creo que estas algo confundido, Osamu- sama, " siseó Ping con el honorífico como si fuera una maldición. "Pero, así es como funcionan las cosas aquí. Tu padre nos permite tener lo que queremos, cuando lo deseamos. , y como lo queremos. Y ahora mismo, queremos a esta puta ".

Incliné la cabeza, sin parpadear, sin desviar la mirada.

"Y yo digo, si la quieres, pregúntale y luego pagale".

Yoshi resopló. "¿Y si no lo hacemos? ¿Qué vas a hacer, correr hacia tu padre y rogarle que nos detenga?"

"No." La palabra escapó de mis labios como el hielo. "No soy mi padre. Lo manejaré a mi manera".

Los dos hombres, Yoshi, matón sin talento, y Ping, notorio ladrón, se miraron el uno al otro y luego sonrieron.

"Bueno entonces, si ese es el caso -"

Ping inmovilizó a la mujer.

Me quede en silencio.

La cosa era que no tenía entrenamiento, es decir, que no había entrenamiento formal de shinobi, pero, a diferencia de estos dos, tenía chakra. Chakra era la hoja de referencia para el desarrollo físico y, a pesar de ser un niño pequeño de cuatro años, a pesar de poseer una fuerza de risa y una capacidad de combate insignificante, no esperaban nada de un niño de cuatro años.

Todo lo que necesitaba era un breve estallido de chakra, Se fijaron en mi, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero lo había repetido en mi mente una y otra vez, y Ping no pudo reaccionar y separar su hoja de su vaina, la adrenalina brotaba de mi cuerpo cuando se la quite y con su propia espada cortaba su cuello y repetia lo mismo con Yoshi.

**ATAQUE INICIATIVO!**

**¡GOLPE CRÍTICO!**

**¡GOLPE CRÍTICO!**

**¡Daño fatal!**

Ignoré los sonidos de gorgoteo que salían de sus gargantas para preguntarme por qué la sangre siempre tenía el olor del cobre. También sería molesto quitarme las gruesas manchas de salpicaduras de mi túnica, pero considerando que no lavé mi propia ropa, supongo que no podría importarme de verdad.

No entro sonido en mis oídos, incluso cuando la mano derecha que sujetaba la hoja se sentía inexplicablemente fría y húmeda, sin embargo, extrañamente, mientras observaba las miradas incrédulas de los dos hombres, los sonidos de los gorgoteos sonaban más fuertes en el completo silencio ambiental. Busqué un acertijo moral, una parte de mí que gritaba ante el acto que había cometido y, en cambio, todo lo que encontré fue la lenta, cada vez mayor, tranquilidad.

Dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo junto a una prostituta asustada, y sacudí la sangre de la espada, Hoja de acero regular , mientras agarraba la vaina del cuerpo del Ping moribundo, cuyos ojos todavía me miraban con incredulidad.

Envainé la hoja en medio de un silencio más profundo, antes de voltear hacia la mujer y levantar una ceja.

"Vete. Y la próxima vez - no hagas estupideces". Señalé a los cadáveres. "Nunca termina bien".

La mujer se escabulló más rápido de lo que creía posible, y sostuve mi nuevo trofeo en mi mano cuando me volví hacia mi Gato y el resto de sus guardias.

**[Evento especial completado!]**

**[Corte a la Garganta]**

**[¡Has conseguido un arma especial: la Espada de la Primera Muerte!]**

**[Reputación con Gato Aumentada!]**

**[¡Reputación con los bandidos aumentada!]**

**[Reputación con la gente del país de la Ola Aumentó!]**

**[Título desbloqueado - Pequeño Corta Gargantas]**

**[Logro desbloqueado - ****One Hit Kill****]**

**[Logro desbloqueado - Goliat, Conoce a David]**

**[¡La fama aumentó!]**

**[Infamia aumentada!]**

**[¡Has ganado +2500 EXP!]**

**[¡Has subido de nivel!]**

**[Nivel 2 a Nivel 3!]**

**[Nivel 3 a Nivel 4]**

**[Tienes 14 puntos de estadísticas para gastar]**

Decidi revisar mi estado, asigne los 14 puntos, 4 en fuerza, 5 en agilidad y 5 en resistencia. Me di cuenta que mi Cp se calculaba multiplicando mi resistencia por mi inteligencia, y mi Hp mi fuerza por mi resistencia.

**Nombre: Osamu Gato **

**HP: 504/504**

**CP: 1638/1638**

**Nivel 4**

**Edad: 4**

**Rango: Civil**

**Título: The Gamer, Pequeño Corta Gargantas**

**EXP: 0/4.000**

**Dinero: Aprox. 55,000,000,000 de Ryo**

**ESPECIAL**

**Fuerza: 12 [Rango D]**

**Resistencia: 42 [Rango C]**

**Carisma: 20 [Rango D]**

**Inteligencia: 39 [Rango C]**

**Agilidad: 12 [ Rango D]**

**Suerte: 100 [Rango S]**

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

Gato resopló, el sonido se perdió un poco en medio del estallido de las olas y el llanto de las gaviotas, las llamadas de los hombres a bordo de otros barcos y el ajetreo y el bullicio del puerto.

"Me iré por seis meses, Señor" luego se volvió hacia la persona a mi lado, "Kitami, asegúrate de que no le pase nada a mi hijo mientras no estoy".

Kitami Hiro, élite samurai y guardaespaldas extraordinario, se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos indicaban que no estaba apreciando su nuevo empleo como niñera. "Sí ... Gato-sama".

"Bueno, ahora que todo eso está resuelto"Se dio la vuelta y entro en el bote.

Sacudí la cabeza y, en mi visión periférica, noté que Kitami hacía todo lo posible para evitar resoplar. En vez de eso, simplemente observamos que el bote finalmente salía de los muelles, dejando salir un gran bocinazo de su bocina, ya que lentamente, pero ciertamente, comenzó a arrastrarse en la distancia, lejos de donde terminaba mi línea de visión.

Entonces, una sonrisa masiva finalmente se extendió en mi cara.

"Pareces estar bastante contento con la partida de tu padre".

Oh, ratas, olvidé que mi niñera todavía estaba aquí.

"Lo estoy."

El hombre levantó una ceja hacia mí.

"¿Y por qué exactamente sería eso?"

Volví la vista y miré el puerto. "Solo digamos... no me cae muy bien " .

Me miró extrañamente por un largo rato, antes de sonreír y luego sonreírle.

"No te preocupes por eso, Kitami-san", dije, haciendo un gesto con mis manos en mis bolsillos, pero en realidad retirándome de mi Inventario, un pequeño fajo de notas "Solo ve a buscarte una cerveza, o dos, o hazte con todo el Bar, si quieres. Estaré en la mansión el resto de la semana, pero el lunes que viene te estaré necesitando.

El hombre me miró y volvió a mirar el dinero, antes de que él negara con la cabeza y dejara escapar un suspiro.

"Es tu funeral".

Lo observé irse y resistí la tentación de comenzar de inmediato una larga risa maníaca, fácilmente digna del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Que comience la primera fase

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**¿Que les parece?, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Lo odiaron?... por favor dame tu opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos/chicas, gracias a los que pusieron esta historia en favoritos y a los que la estan siguiendo, tambien muchas gracias a **_** 2000.**_

**Respondiendo a tu comentario 2000, mi idea es que Osamu sea un Dios en la tierra, me gustan las historias con un protagonista que tenga retos, pero aveces me gusta que los protas sean super OP como momonga, y si creo que en algun momento Osamu traera a momonga como un lider de tropas, planeo hacer de Osamu un lider, justo como lo que significa su nombre "el que dicta las reglas".**

**Sin mas decir vamos cob el capitulo, si les gusta por favor comenten que eso me apoya muchísimo. **

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

"¿Estás seguro de esto Gato-sama?"

Ignoré la cuerda ligeramente incómoda que me ataba a la cama para volver a centrar mi atención en la doncella.

"Por favor, no soy mi padre, llámame Osamu en su lugar".

La doncella, de pie frente a mí en la habitación, vestida con cuero negro, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

"Osamu-sama, ¿ estás seguro de esto?"

Suspiré, antes de subvocalizar una breve observación en voz baja mientras miraba a la mujer. Información sobre su nombre y todo lo demás inmediatamente entró en mi mente.

"Riko", empecé, causando que se sorprendiera al darse cuenta de que sabía su nombre "Esto está perfectamente bien. Quiero que uses ese látigo y me pegues tanto como puedas, tantas veces como puedas , y mezclarlo con algo de placer para que no se vuelva aburrido ".

"Osamu-sama, si tu padre descubriera que en realidad te golpeé -"

"Probablemente te daría un premio , considerando la frecuencia con la que le gusta sacarse el cinturón y golpearme".

Aún así, ella parecía un poco angustiada. "Osamu-sama, por mucho que me sienta halagado por el hecho de que me consideren lo suficientemente atractivo para hacer esta solicitud ..."

Lo que era extrañamente cierto. Ella estaba caliente

"... ¡tienes cuatro años! ¡No puedo azotar sexualmente a un niño de cuatro años!"

"Te daré cuatro millones de ryo".

Silencio.

Y entonces -

¡LATIGAZO!

"¡Has sido un niño travieso Osamu-Kun ~!"

Ah, el dinero responde a todas las cosas.

**[La resistencia física ha subido de nivel! Nivel 41 a Nivel 42.] - [Reduce el daño hecho por golpes físicos en un 42%]**

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

Tenía el cuerpo de un niño de cuatro años, pero la mente de un joven de veinte años, por lo tanto, para mí, ser golpeado no era nuevo, estube en multiples peleas cuando tenia entre 14 y 18. Por supuesto, Riko no lo sabía, y desde su perspectiva, se había convertido en una torturadora de niños por dinero en efectivo. Sin embargo, considerando que le había pedido que lo hiciera, ¿realmente contaba?

Meh No importaba Esta no era la "Tierra" con sus reglas fijas y su moralidad.

Necesitaba mi habilidad de Resistencia Física para subir, porque mi experiencia con un juego en particular llamado Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning, una vez me tuvo con un personaje que era casi invulnerable gracias a un conjunto de armaduras encantadas que redujo el daño físico en un 80%. . Lo único que me dio problemas en ese juego fueron los enemigos que usaron la magia para atacar, en lugar de ataques físicos.

Los resultados, después de una semana de nuestras "sesiones" demostraron ser fructíferos.

**[Nivel de resistencia física (pasiva) 72] - [Reduce el daño causado por ataques físicos en un 72%]**

El eventual aumento de mi Resistencia Física a un nivel total de orgullo de 72, y la reducción definitiva de la cantidad de dolor que ahora sentía en general. Por supuesto, al ver cómo ahora sentía un 72% menos de dolor al ser golpeado, aporreado o apuñalado, había hecho mucho más difícil aumentar la habilidad, ya que el azote energético de Riko contra mi espalda y todos sus golpes finalmente se empezaban a sentir nada más que los golpes de un bebe.

El nivel máximo para la habilidad de resistencia física era probablemente cien, y no quería imaginar cuánto dolor necesitaría para llegar a ese nivel. Por supuesto, considerando la vida que tenía la intención de vivir, algo me dijo que estaría aumentando de una forma u otra.

Finalmente, la última cosa, y posiblemente la más gratificante de ser azotada sin parar durante una semana, llegó en forma, de los aumentos de resistencia, que estaba en un nivel 63.

Ahora mi chakra esta un poco mas arriba de 2000 y mi HP un poco mas de 700.

Tuve la tentación de apresurarme y decirle que continúe, aunque sea un poco, pero esto había sido una cosa de una sola vez, y mi habilidad de resistencia física no crecería más. Y también estaba el hecho de que ella se había escapado del pais de las olas en el momento en que le entregué los cuatro millones de Ryo prometidos. Mujer inteligente. Una pena, sin embargo, porque me hubiera encantado cambiar las cosas y hacer que ella fuera la que reciba el azoté.

Con todo esto ahora presente, me tomé un tiempo para echar un vistazo a mis estadísticas una vez más.

**Nombre: Osamu Gato**

**HP: 756/756**

**CP: 2457/2457**

**Nivel 4**

**Edad: 4**

**Rango: Civil**

**Título: The Gamer, Pequeño Corta Gargantas**

**EXP: 0/4.000**

**Dinero: Aprox. 60,000,000,000 de Ryo**

**ESTADISTICAS **

**Fuerza: 12 [Rango D]**

**Resistencia: 63 [Rango B]**

**Carisma: 20 [Rango D]**

**Inteligencia: 39 [Rango C]**

**Agilidad: 12 [ Rango D]**

**Suerte: 100 [Rango S]**

Tal como estaba, tenía Rango B en resistencia, lo que significaba que yo, un niño de cuatro años, tenía tanta Recistencia como el Jounin promedio. El Carisma, la Fuerza y la Agilidad Rango D también indicó que tenía las estadísticas promedio para un Genin Novato, lo cual era bueno. Significaba que ahora podría superar a los estudiantes de la Academia en una pelea si fuera necesario.

Me pregunté si habría algún atajo como el que acabo de usar que me ayudaría a aumentar mi Fuerza y Agilidad muy rápidamente. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me di cuenta de que no importaba, por ahora. En cambio, dirigí mi atención hacia mi carisma Rango D, y me di cuenta de que si obtenía diez puntos más, lo obtendría en un Rango D+(30), lo que significaba que tendría más Carisma que el Genin promedio, siendo algo así como Como un líder de escuadrón en ese sentido.

Ser tan carismático como un Genin puede parecer algo completamente insignificante, pero eso fue solo si olvidó tener en cuenta los roles que un Genin desempeñó en las Aldeas Shinobi. Fueron contratados por la gente, se relacionaron con ellos a través de ayudarlos con ciertas tareas y trabajos domésticos, aumentando el sentido de orgullo y confianza de las personas en ellos.

¿Por qué?

Porque cuando un pueblo enemigo atacó, o en tiempos de guerra, ¿quién se quedó para ayudar a los civiles a evacuar?

¿Quién llevó a los civiles a los refugios y se quedó allí para protegerlos de posibles intrusos?

¿Quién se aseguró de que las personas se contabilizaran y de que nadie hubiera desaparecido o se hubiera perdido en su momento de peligro y necesidad?

Mientras que Chunin y Jonin se enfocaron en repeler a los atacantes, Genin se enfocó en salvar y proteger a los civiles. Por lo tanto, el Genin promedio era mucho más carismático y tenía más atractivo y autoridad que el civil promedio. Y tener el carisma de un genín de élite , también aumentaría la forma en que podría influir en los civiles que me rodean, y hacer que escuchen y obedezcan mis órdenes o instrucciones.

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

"¿Por qué exactamente hizo que nos reunamos aqui, Osamu-sama?"

Allí, en el centro muerto de la Ola, me puse de pie.

"Por si no te diste cuenta, soy un poco pequeño, y la gente no podría verme sin el podio".

Kitami se frotó la nariz. "Quiero decir, ¿por qué estamos construyendo un podio en medio de la plaza del pueblo?"

Sonreí, notando fácilmente los numerosos ojos que estaban fijados en mi. "Simple, para llamar la atención de la gente y hacer que se reúnan".

Kitami gruñó "¿ Y pora qué quieres a la gente aqui Osamu-Sama?", Dijo esto con su mano izquierda colocada en una de sus espadas, particularmente cuando la multitud reunida creció más y más.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, ya que inmediatamente puse una mano en mi oreja e hice un gesto. "Solo… escucha ".

Y así ... él lo hizo.

"No es ese-"

"El chico que detuvo a esos hombres -"

"Se puso de pie por la madre de Jin -"

"Escuché que mató a cuatro hombres adultos que querían acosarla"

"¡Escuché que eran ocho! Y todos estaban armados, pero él cargó valientemente -"

"¿Pensé que eran dieciséis? ¿Y no eran shinobis -"

La ceja de Kitami se alzó, pero su voz bajó. "Parece que los rumores de tu acción han crecido ... bastante exageradamente también".

"Por supuesto, no tuve absolutamente nada que ver con lo rápido que se extendió. Pero la gente, ellos quieren creer en un héroe, ¿no es así?"

No pude resistir el tirón de mis labios, y los ojos de Kitami se abrieron.

"No lo hiciste -"

Asentí, susurrando. "Te sorprendería lo que pueden hacer unos cuantos ryo bien situados aquí y allá".

**¡La reputación con Kitami Hiro ha subido!**

Parpadeé ante la notificación, antes de darme cuenta de que el hombre en realidad estaba sonriendo por una vez, incluso mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Increíble. Simplemente... increíble".

"Bueno, entonces, prepárate para convertirte en un creyente".

Caminé hacia el podio central, los susurros y murmullos se hicieron cada vez más grandes, hasta que, de repente, levanté la mano.

**{15/20} ¡Comprobación de carisma aprobada!**

La manera en que el silencio vencía a todos era casi escalofriante. Tal vez fue porque me había puesto mi buena ropa hoy. Tal vez fue debido a cómo mis ojos estaban afilados como cuchillas y agujas, y mi postura era más recta que los árboles y los gobernantes. Independientemente de lo que fuera, también podría sentirme más seguro.

Y así, empecé.

"¿Quién de ustedes, reunido hoy aquí, es libre?"

Silencio. A continuación, algunos murmullos saliero del la multitud, algunos refunfuños, algunas personas argumentando que eran esclavos.

"Mi padre puede ser un tirano, pero yo no soy mi padre. No, no estoy aquí para gobernarte, ni estoy aquí para regodearme o mentir. Estoy aquí porque estoy enojado ".

Volví mi mirada hacia la multitud.

"Estoy enojado con mi padre. Estoy enojado con su potencial desperdiciado. Estoy enojado, enojado con la excusa lamentable que ustedes llaman vivir. Estoy enojado, al ver cuánta gente que podría llegar a ser mucho más, está aquí, sufriendo, muriendo y desperdiciando sus vidas ¡YO ESTOY ENOJADO! "

Jadeé

"Y tú también deberías estarlo."

Completo silencio.

Negué con la cabeza "Para aquellos de ustedes aquí, que desean convertirse en algo más, que están enojados con la forma en que han estado sus vidas hasta ahora, con su pobreza, con sus luchas, con los problemas día tras día para obtener una comida; Aquí estoy, listo, fuerte y decidido a hacer una diferencia. Para cambiar tus vidas ".

Me di la vuelta.

"Y para aquellos que no están listos. Quienes están felices con sus cadenas de opresión y lamen desesperadamente los talones de sus opresores, entonces puedes continuar como siempre lo has hecho, y tal vez el Shinigami encuentre que un alma tan vacía no es digna de cosechar. "

Y así, salí del podio, incluso mientras Kitami seguía detrás de mí en silencio, y los matones se alinearon y marcharon delante de nosotros.

No me molesté en mirar atrás, porque solo el sonido del alboroto, fue inmensamente satisfactorio.

**[Evento especial completado!]**

**[La libertad y la ira]**

**{Reputación con Kitami Hiro aumentó!**

**Reputación con los bandidos disminuyo!**

**Reputación con la gente del pais de las Olas Aumentó!}**

**¡La fama aumentó!**

**Infamia aumentada!**

**Por pronunciar con éxito un discurso, ¡tu Carisma ha aumentado en diez!**

**[¡Has ganado 400 EXP!]**

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

"Nunca digo esto a menudo, pero ... lo diré. Niño, estoy impresionado".

Ignoré la necesidad de sonreír, especialmente considerando el hecho de que hacerlo frente a las miles de personas que se habían presentado se vería muy, muy mal. El pais de las olas tenía una población total de poco menos de 2500 personas, y aunque solo había unas 100 personas en mi discurso de ayer, según mi Observación Económica , ahora hay mil setecientas personas presentes, listas y ansiosas Para escuchar que mas tenia que decir.

"Gracias Kitami-san. Para ser honesto, también estoy un poco impresionado conmigo mismo".

¿Quién sabía que imitar y torcer las palabras y acciones de Cersei Lannister funcionaría tan bien?

**[Nuevo territorio alcanzado!]**

**{Pais de las olas}**

**{La ciudad conectada a un importante puerto que ha estado bajo el control de Gato durante más de seis años, y como tal, ha sufrido mucho debido a las tasas de impuestos increíblemente altas, y la pura malevolencia de la apatía de Gato.}**

**Información estadística:**

**Tasa de impuestos: ridículamente alta**

**Tasa de analfabetismo: 91.9%**

**Tasa de pobreza: 93.7%**

**Tasa de desempleo: 82.5%**

**Tasa de natalidad: 42.4%**

**Tasa de mortalidad: 71.5%**

**Limpieza ambiental: 11%.**

**Satisfacción de la población: 4%**

**[Nota: las bajas calificaciones de limpieza del medio ambiente equivalen a una mayor frecuencia de enfermedades y enfermedades, y la posible propagación de virus / epidemias].**

**Información infraestructural:**

**Nº de Hospitales: 0**

**Nº de escuelas: 0**

**N°. de Industrias: 0**

**N°. de casinos: 0**

**N°. de casas de geishas: 0**

**Nº de burdeles: 1**

**No. de Hoteles: 0**

**No. de aguas termales: 0**

**Nº de atracciones turísticas: 0**

Bueno, definitivamente tuve un trabajo por delante. Maldije a Gato por lo bajo, al darme cuenta de cuánto daño podía hacer este hombre a un lugar sin siquiera intentarlo. ¿Quién sabe cuánto peor habría sido si él estuviera tratando activamente de llevar este lugar al suelo?

Estiré mi cuello y mis nudillos, volví mi mirada hacia las persona reunidas, donde mi habilidad de Difusión de trabajo inmediatamente me proporcionó el conocimiento adecuado de lo que exactamente necesitaba hacerse.

"Hoy ustedes son liberados del yugo de Gato, hoy por mi mano ustedes son libres, hoy por mi mano los enfermos seran sanados... HOY POR MI MANO ESTE PAIS VOLVERA A SU GLORIA!"

**/XxxxxxxxxxX/**

Gato estaba preocupado, tenia miedo por que debido a razones fuera de su control no pudo volver en el tiempo acordado, los seis meses se convirtieron en un año.

No sabia como reaccionaria su 'hijo'... solo pensar en ese montruo lo llenaba de temor, no sabia como pero habia logrado tener el poder de esos llamados Uchihas, nunca penso que en un segundo el chico lo haria pasar un dia completo de tortura, y luego estaba el montruo guardian que lo acompañaba.

Cuando estaba llegando al muelle del pais de la Ola rogaba que su 'hijo' no estubiera alli.

Sin embargo, su hijo se paró al frente y al centro, con Kitami a su lado, sin darse cuenta, notó que la postura y la apariencia del hombre parecían ser increíblemente diferentes de lo que había sido hace un año. En todo caso, el hombre parecía más ... capaz , e increíblemente más peligroso también.

Entonces, allí estaba su hijo.

Si bien fue bueno darse cuenta de que su hijo no estaba molesto, se sorprendió por el hecho de que el niño había crecido pareciendo un niño de 7 años en lugar de uno de 5.

Lo más importante, sin embargo, era la forma en que el niño se comportaba.

Había un aire a su alrededor que Gato no podía ubicar, un aire que impregnaba su forma, parecía afilar su ropa y elevarla por encima de todos los que estaban a su lado y alrededor. Era un aire de mando, un aire, en el cual, si el niño exigiera que Gato saltara al océano y nadara, el hombre le preguntaría si debía usar la brazada o la espalda.

Fue un poco desconcertante, y si Gato no hubiera sabido que este era su propio hijo y su propi jefe ahora, habría confundido al niño con la realeza, con un príncipe extranjero o un gobernante distinguido, con una apelación. que superó con creces todo lo que el hombre mismo era capaz de hacer.

Además, su hijo se había puesto ridículamente guapo.

Los niños de cinco años no debían tener rostros que pudieran tentar a las mujeres a convertirse en pedófilas.

"Perdon por tardar tanto mi señor, hubieron varios inconvenientes en mi viaje"

"No tiene la menor importancia"

"Mi señor haz crecido muy bendecido, Eres incluso mejor que el chico guapo recientemente muerto Hokage, y eso es algo corto".

El efecto pareció quebrarse, cuando el rostro del chico se torció en sorpresa. Una genuina, observó Gato.

"¿Qué sucede, dije algo malo señor?"

"¿El Hokage está muerto?"

Gato levantó una ceja. "Huh. Pensé que de todas las personas no te importaría nada acerca de los eventos mundiales, señor. El Yondaime Hokage está muerto. Los Shinobis en Iwagakure estuviero de fiesta toda la noche cuando se enteraron, sacrificar su vida para matar a un biju solo por salvar al pueblo" El resopló. "Idiotas, abrazadores de árboles".

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

"¿Calles pavimentadas? ¿Lámparas de calle? ¿electricidad? Estoy muy impresionado señor"

"¡Ah, es el Hijo santo"

"Hijo Santo"

"¿Oh?" La sonrisa de Gato se ensanchó "Incluso le has lavado el cerebro al público para que te haga reverencia. Eso es más avanzado de lo que pensé".

"Si al parecer creen que soy un Hijo de Kami"

"¿Qué es esto señor?"

Nos detuvimos en el centro de la plaza del pueblo, que ahora tenía una estatua de mí de pie junto a Arufa, a los pies de la estatua estaba escrita una frase.

_**Por mi mano los justos seran libres y sanados y por mi puño los criminales seran castigados y acabados**_

"¿Que tipo de estupidez es esta?"

"Cuida las palabras que salen de tu inmunda boca Gato"

"P-perdon señor, no habia podido comprenderel gran significado de una frase tan gloriosa es totalmente mi culpa" Gato comenzo a temblar cuando le mostre mi shraingan de tres aspas girando lentamente.

Deseé que la pantalla de informacion sobre el pueblo parpadeara ante mi cara y comencé a revisar la información relevante.

**[Territorio]**

**[PAIS DE LAS OLAS]**

**{La ciudad se conectó a un puerto importante que ha estado bajo el control de Gato durante más de seis años, pero se mantuvo bajo su control e influencia durante un año, lo que le permitió prosperar y prosperar, desarrollándose más rápido de lo posible.}**

**Información estadística:**

**Tasa de impuestos: baja**

**Tasa de analfabetismo: 40.1%**

**Tasa de pobreza: 1.7%**

**Tasa de desempleo: 1.9%**

**Tasa de natalidad: 88.4%**

**Tasa de mortalidad: 10.5%**

**Limpieza ambiental: 99.9%.**

**Satisfacción de la población: 99.8%**

**[Nota: las bajas calificaciones de limpieza del medio ambiente equivalen a una mayor frecuencia de enfermedades y enfermedades, y la posible propagación de virus / epidemias].**

**Información infraestructural:**

**Nº de Hospitales: 3**

**Nº de escuelas: 5**

**No. de Industrias: 10**

**No. de casinos: 2**

**No. de casas de geishas: 6**

**Nº de burdeles: 9**

**No. de Hoteles: 3**

**No. de aguas termales: 1**

**Nº de atracciones turísticas: 2**

Bastante bien, este pueblo es el inicio de mi leyenda, ademas gane un nuevo titulo gracias a las personas del lugar.

**[Hijo Santo]**

**{Debido a tus acciones de buena fe en el pais de las olas, por tu muestra de poder para ejercer la sanacion en las personas, curando heridas o enfermedades terminales, las personas han adquirido el pensamiento que eres el hijo de Kami, debido a esto tienes aumentando de la fama y / o la infamia con las personas que escuchen tu titulo.}**

**[Bonos del titulo]**

**{+50 Carisma, +10 Suerte}**

A medida que cerraba la pagina de la información, también comencé a contemplar la información de la bomba que, sin saberlo, me había dado Gato. Estábamos en octubre, y parecía que el ataque de Kyubi acababa de ocurrir.

Reitero, el ataque de Kyubi acababa de ocurrir.

Esto significaba que yo era cinco casi seis años mayor que los doce de Konoha, y tal como era, cuando el 'canon' se levantaba, tendría diecisiete/Dieciocho en lugar de doce. Y por 'Shippuden', asumiendo que no había descarrilado completamente la trama antes de esa fecha, tendria entre diecinueve o veinte años. Esto también significaba que la Masacre de Uchiha no había tenido lugar, ni el intento de secuestro de Kumo, ni la formación completa de Akatsuki. También significaba que, si quisiera, sería más inteligente para mí matar a todos mis competidores y posibles enemigos ahora , antes de que se convirtieran en amenazas garantizadas. O, simplemente podría continuar mis planes y seguir todo el proceso arruinando su ruta económica. O tal vez, lo mejor, podría hacer ambas cosas.

"Gato, llega un momento en la vida de cada niño en el que viaja por el mundo y lo explora por sí mismo en busca de algo. Un propósito, una razón, un objetivo. Algunos quieren simplemente experimentar el mundo y otros, jeh, otros sienten que Sería mejor si lo conquistaran ".

"Soy el dueño de la Corporación de Envíos más grande del mundo. Pero aun no he salido de este pais, no puedo quedarme toda la vida encerrado en este lugar... Me ire en mi sexto cumpleaños, pero no creas que podras volver a hacer lo que quieras con este lugar, este país ahora esta bajo mi proteccion y en el tiempo que no estuviste aqui, he mejorado mucho mas de lo que puedas imaginar, te mantendre vivo solo por que eres bueno en los negocios pero aun asi no olvides quien es el verdadero jefe"

"Nunca lo olvidaria señor"Podria jurar que llegaba a oler el miedo de Gato.

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

Nací el 8 de enero, lo que significaba que solo tenía poco mas de dos meses para mi cumpleaños Con ese conocimiento en mente, decidí comenzar a trabajar en el resto de mis habilidades y estadísticas, porque no tenía idea de lo que iba a enfrentar y, como tal, ser débil e incapaz de defenderme. Sería una de las maneras más rápidas en que podría matarme.

En el ultiml año, en realidad no había subido de nivel pero si habia ganado un aumento de estadísticas.

**Nombre: Osamu Gato**

**HP: 3600/3600**

**CP: 5520/5520**

**MP: 5520/5520**

**Nivel 4**

**Edad: 5**

**Rango: Civil**

**Título: The Gamer, Pequeño Corta Gargantas, Hijo Santo**

**EXP: 900/4.000**

**Dinero: Aprox. 75,000,000,000 de Ryo**

**ESTADISTICAS **

**Fuerza: 45 [Rango C]**

**Resistencia: 80 [Rango B]**

**Carisma: 91 [Rango S]**

**Inteligencia: 69 [Rango B]**

**Agilidad: 50 [ Rango C+]**

**Suerte: 110 [Rango S+]**

Fui S– Rango en carisma, cortesía de dar numerosos discursos y usar una lengua de plata para atrapar y capturar ademas de los 50 puntos que me da el titulo de hijo santo. El rango S significa que yo era igual de carismático que un Jonin de Elite e incluso algun Hokage novato. También significaba que mi Carisma no impresionaría o dominaría por completo a un Jonin de elite y mucho menos a un Kage o Shinobi rango S ya experimentado.

Ademas consegui 5 habilidades que habia por medio de Adaptacion de la ficcion, al igual de como consegui lograr que mi cuerpo produciera mana.

Sin embargo, esto me hizo pensar, en cuanto a por qué las personas que a menudo se reencarnaban como Gamer, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para conquistar el mundo después de unos seis años. Mi excusa fue que con la vigilancia de Gato no me daban libertades, pero con solo un año de entrenamiento no demasiado riguroso tenia el nivel de un chunin promedio.

"Maldito Gato... Solo me quedan dos meses para prepararme para el mundo. ¿Qué debo hacer para asegurar mi supervivencia y cómo debo hacerlo?"

Para empezar, necesitaba mejorar mi fuerza y velocidad almenos a Rango B. Excepto que no había una manera rápida de hacerlo en este momento, lo que significaba que ...

Sentándome con las piernas cruzadas en la mansión, accedí a mi chakra por lo que sentí como la primera vez en años, y la energía se disparó por mis venas. Tenía control de chakra perfecto. Este hecho era algo que no me había importado de antemano, pero sería útil ahora. Tenía control de chakra perfecto . Fue un intercambio por mi lastimosa baja capacidad de chakra al comienzo de mi vida, ya que estaba seguro de que Sakura tendría más chakra de lo que yo tenia.

Con ese pensamiento, una técnica vino a mi mente.

"Manifieste el chakra, enfoque, afine, suelte en el punto de contacto -"

Golpeé mi puño contra el suelo delante de mí.

**\- 4HP!**

Y, no había ido en absoluto como estaba previsto. Estaba tan contenta de haber pasado por un entrenamiento tan intenso del dolor, de lo contrario, ese impacto me hubiera dolido mucho más que a mí. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a no rendirme.

"Manifieste el chakra, enfoque, afine y luego suelte en el punto de contacto -"

**\- 4HP!**

Demonios!.

"Manifieste el maldito chakra, enfoque, afine y luego suelte en el punto de contacto -"

**\- 4HP!**

Todavía no hay notificaciones.

"Manifieste -"

**\- 4HP!**

"El -"

**\- 4HP!**

"Chakra -"

Dos horas más tarde, y yo esperaba algún tipo de notificación, o tal vez, tal vez, el sistema de juego interferir y finalmente me ayuda con lo que estaba planeando hacer, teniendo en cuenta que me hizo tener control de chakra perfecto, yo había asumido que sería mucho más fácil .

Pero no. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía imitar la legendaria técnica de súper fuerza de Tsunade. Todo lo que obtuve por ello, fue un puño fuertemente magullado. Viendo como se curaba poco a poco, al menos tengo el Cuerpo del Jugador, sabía que el moretón y la hinchazón no pareceria haber existido nunca en unos pocos minutos.

"Heh, almenos tengo el maldito Cuerpo de Gamer -"

Mente del jugador y Cuerpo del jugador eran habilidades completas e innovadoras, pero la gente nunca se dio cuenta. La Mente de Gamer me concedio una inmunidad total a Genjutsu, o al menos, me habría hecho extremadamente resistente a ellos. El Cuerpo de Gamer me tiene asegurado de que simplemente pudre arrancar mi propio ojo y poner otro orbe en él sin necesidad de precisión quirúrgica, y bam, trasplante instantáneo.

OP como el infierno.

"Espera… ¿exactitud quirúrgica?"

Tal vez había estado viendo este error, la Super Fuerza de Tsunade, tal vez no necesitaba comenzar con eso.

En cambio, concentré en mi chakra, sintiendo y dibujando, vertiéndolo en mi mano derecha, lentamente y de manera constante, hasta que comenzó a formarse una forma tenue de chakra denso, y mis ojos se iluminaron de inmediato.

**[¡Por experimentar con tu Chakra, se ha creado una nueva habilidad!]**

**[Escalpelos De Chakra (Activos) Lv. 1]**

**{Escalpelos de Chakra generalmente utilizados por el shinobi médico para trabajos quirúrgicos complejos en el cuerpo humano o en el tenketsu. Estos escalpelos atraviesan las capas externas de chakra de la piel con relativa facilidad.}**

**[Costo: 14 CP por minuto cada bisturí]**

El escalpelo en mi mano era de mala calidad, débil, y tuve la sensación de que la hoja era igualmente poco filosa, pero aún así, no importaba. Era una forma de escalpelo y, una vez que la creé, no se disiparía hasta que quisiera que lo hiciera. El costo del Chakra fue relativamente menor, pero un bisturí de Chakra fue una herramienta increíblemente peligrosa, tal vez, incluso más peligrosa que un puñetazo súper fuerte.

Ahora, imagina lo que podría hacer con estos escalpelos si pudiera lanzarlos .

Desafortunadamente para mí, la única manera de llegar a ese nivel con los escalpelos era a través de la práctica constante y la habilidad.

Yo sonreí

"Kitami".

Ordené, encontrando al hombre de guardia unos pasos detrás de mí.

"Sí, Osamu-sama?"

Yo sonreí

"Reúna a los hombres y al barco ... y planee un curso ... para Kirigakure no Sato".

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

El camino a Kirigakure fue definitivamente interesante.

Podría haber seguido la ruta principal, viajando en un lindo y cómodo carruaje con guardias a mi alrededor, y montando hasta llegar a mi destino, pero no lo había hecho. En cambio, elegí la ruta escénica enfrentandome a bandidos y bestias.

"Kitami".

"Sí, Osamu-sama?"

"¿En cuántos días estaremos en Kirigakure no Sato?"

"Alrededor de dos días Osamu-sama".

Me froté la barbilla lentamente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado parando en los pequeños pueblos?"

"Tres semanas Osamu-sama".

Yo tarareo, Tres semanas en la carretera hasta ahora, y pronto, llegaría al lugar que pretendía. Tal como estaba, la guerra civil en Kirigakure no Sato apenas estaba entrando en sus etapas formativas, y como formativo, quise decir que habían estado luchando durante aproximadamente dos años y medio. La batalla era, como era de esperar, actualmente a favor de los leales, y los rebeldes estaban luchando por no perder las piernas.

Lo vi en la carretera, en las últimas tres semanas. La gente de Mizu no Kuni, la Tierra de Agua, aborreció absolutamente a los portadores de Kekke Genkai. Su odio casi llegaba a los niveles de fanatismo dedicado, hasta el punto de que los civiles tomarían las armas y juntarían las horcas, incluso si percibían el menor olor de alguien con una línea de sangre presente en su aldea. Odiaban a los portadores de sangre por la gran cantidad de daño que solo uno de ellos podía hacer en una guerra, en comparación con el shinobi promedio, y por supuesto, también odiaban sus poderes de la misma manera que la gente normal odiaba a los X-Men.

Por lo tanto, cuando el Mizukage títere declaró su guerra para "purgar" los Kekke Genkai de la tierra, definitivamente se podría garantizar que había recibido enormes cantidades de apoyo.

Un pequeño, agudo, casi invisible escalpelo se deslizó en mi mano inconscientemente, y desapareció. Lo hizo de nuevo, y volvió a desaparecer, y seguí de cerca la cantidad de mi chakra mientras continuaba la práctica metodológicamente.

Hasta ahora, he tenido encuentros con la población civil, la leyenda del hijo santo que va acompañado de su dragon se comenzaba a escuchar por Mizu no Kuni, habia estado tratando a los enfermos en los pequeños pueblos asi como a los heridos colaterales por la guerra, pero todavía tenía que encontrarme con un shinobi. Ahora, si mis planes para Kirigakure fueran como lo esperaba, eso significaría que tendría que estar jugando los grandes juegos con algunas de las personas más mortales del planeta, y como tal, los riesgos de muerte fueron significativamente mayores.

¿Qué tengo en mi arsenal contra esta amenaza?

La habilidad Observar al nivel maximo.

Habilidad de Falsificación al nivel máximo.

Habilidad aritmética al nivel máximo.

Habilidad contable al nivel maximo.

Habilidad para caminar por los árboles al nivel maximo.

Habilidad para caminar sobre el agua al nivel maximo.

Habilidad de resistencia física en nivel 82.

Escalpelos de chakra de nivel 39.

112 de carisma.

Un guardaespaldas samurai clasificado rango A.

Un Sharingan de tres aspas al nivel maximo.

Un mangekyou Sharingan al nivel maximo.

Un rinnegan nivel 3.

Una habilidad medica superior a la de tsunade.

Un Dragon con habilidades rango B.

Grasp Heart nivel 10.

Telequinesia nivel 15

Flecha de maná nivel 20

Reflejar nivel 3

Sueño nivel 25

Incluso habia llegado al nivel 7, invirtiendo mis puntos en carisma.

Las ultimas 5 eran habilidades que habia conseguido por medio de Adaptacion de la ficcion, al igual de como consegui lograr que mi cuerpo produciera mana.

Pero aun asi..

¿Sería esto suficiente para superar los peligros que acechan en la aldea de la Niebla Sangrienta?

El infierno, Si.

Ya sabía que iba a hacer grandes cambios en el mundo, y había dejado de lado cualquier ridícula noción de mantener la línea de tiempo del "canon". Aún así, esto significaba que podía ser desconcertado por los eventos que no conocía de antemano, o los eventos que no tenía idea de cómo contrarrestar, y el mero pensamiento de que todo mi trabajo fuera deshecho por un capricho hizo que mi sangre se convirtiera en ácido hirviendo.

Mi inventario estaba lleno de trescientos ladrillos.

Y había un número adicional de otros artículos al azar allí, desde agujas, piedras, guijarros, heno, hierba sangrienta y bolsas de arena ademas de mucha comida, enserio mucha comida. No había ningún límite concebible en lo que respecta a lo que mi Inventario podía contener, y como tal, no veía ninguna necesidad de por qué no debería llenarlo con todo lo posible bajo el sol.

Mi inventario era mi "dimension de bolsillo" literal en este momento, simplemente por la única razón de poseer objetos que podría usar, de alguna manera, para desconcertar a cualquier atacante o asesino lo suficiente como para hacer un escape rápido. O, en su defecto, para asegurar mi supervivencia adicional proporcionándoles la ilusión de que era un Límite de línea de sangre especial que podrían usar eventualmente si tan solo decidieran secuestrarme y colocarme en una mesa fría para estudiar.

E incluso entonces ...

Me sentí increíblemente, increíblemente mal preparado.

Para describir la sensación y la posibilidad de caos, así como para hundirme adecuadamente en la realización de mi vulnerabilidad real, me compararía con un personaje feliz, alegre e inconsciente de Los Sims, que de repente se despertó y descubrió que Sweet Tooth y Pennywise fueron sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto.

A pesar de esta sensación absoluta de terror que a menudo se arrastraba por debajo de mi piel, sabía que al menos no era una idiota. Estaba preparado, y esperaba la posibilidad de que todo explotara en mi cara, lo que era, a mi entender, mucho mejor que ser un tonto ingenuo que creería que todo saldría perfectamente como lo esperaba.

"Está bien. Hoy, entramos en las grandes ligas".

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

Mei Terumi nunca había estado tan desconcertada.

"¿Estamos seriamente hablando el mismo idioma sensei?"

Ella una Jonin, de 17 años, estaba de pie, observando a su oficial al mando, el líder de faccion de la Resistencia de Kirigakure, su sensei, un hombre que poseía el linaje familiar de la Liberación de Lava, se sentó, con los brazos cruzados, suspiró y se frotó la nariz en irritación.

"Por última vez Terumi - Sí."

"Invitaste a un desconocido - "

"Es el hijo Santo, o asi lo llaman".

Ella resistió la tentación de decir algo que pudiera molestar al hombre, sin embargo, como era, no podía evitar la irritación y la frustración que crecían en sus ojos.

"Usted invitó a un hombre del cual no sabiamos nada hasta ahora", dijo ella, con su voz mostrando claramente su disgusto, "¿aquí?"

"Sí."

Sus ojos se dirigieron a uno de sus compañeros Jonin, Ao, el hombre en cuestión simplemente suspirando.

"Creo que lo que Terumi-san quiere decir es", comenzó. "No podemos determinar la veracidad o la lealtad de este ... Hijo santo. Por lo que sabemos, podría ser un espía de Yagura o, peor, un agente enviado con la intención de destruirnos. No puedo ver qué mérito ganaríamos al invitarlo aquí ".

El hombre en cuestión, simplemente asintió. "Un año."

Las dos palabras, una declaración de tiempo, arrojaron a Mei por un leve bucle.

"¿Qué?"

"Busqué la primera mención conocida de este Hijo Santo: fue hace un año".

Su sensei se inclinó hacia delante, una chispa en sus ojos.

"En un año, lo que comenzó como un tonto mito, ahora es la historia más popular en toda la Tierra del Agua. Es una historia que, si queremos creer a nuestros informantes, incluso algunos en el La Corte Interna de Diamyo lo buscan por su capicadad para sanar cualquier enfermedad o herida, lo necesitan para curar a la hija del Daimiyo. En menos de medio año, este nombre de Hijo Santo se extendió como un incendio forestal, y en los próximos seis a doce meses no hay duda de que se convertirá en la persona mas importante en el país del agua solo detras del Diamyo. "

Mei no quería creerlo. Sonaba como una broma extraña, un intento unilateral y aburrido de humor que cayó en el plano del público al que estaba destinado. No era particularmente una mujer religiosa, ni siquiera se consideraba a sí misma alguien que podía creer en algún tipo de poder o deidad superior; el concepto era ridículo.

¿Los seres omnipotentes se preocupaban por ella?

¿Te preocupa el sufrimiento de docenas? ¿Las enfermedades de cientos? ¿Las muertes de miles?

Era poco probable. No en la profesión en que encontró a sí misma, y ciertamente no en el mundo entero en general. La gente común era buena y hacian todo para creer eso, y ella podia entender eso. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría alguien con un cerebro activo entre sus oídos en realidad caer por mentiras tan descaradas?

"Por lo tanto, me gustaría ver esto como una posible inversión futura. Si, si el nombre de este Hijo Santo continúa difundiéndose, existe la posibilidad de que eventualmente cambie las perspectivas de algunos de los lealistas de Yagura, o si no, tal vez podria convertir a más personas a nuestra causa si tuviéramos que pelear bajo la bandera del hijo santo".

Así que ... ese era el ángulo al que estaban jugando.

Puede que no haya sido el mejor, pero era una táctica que valía la pena tomar ... con la alternativa desalentadora de que todo el plan colapsó, y también lo hizo cualquier esperanza de que su rebelión contra Yagura tuviera éxito.

"Mei-sama, Jinshi-sama, Ao-sama".

En un borrón, apareció un Chunin.

"El ... Hijo Santo ... él - desea una audiencia".

Los tres miembros de alto rango de la rebelión no pudieron evitar notar que el Chunin parecían estar algo ... Desconcertado.

"¿Está todo bien?" Mei preguntó.

Al instante, el Chunin se levantó de golpe. Su cara, al parecer, se había puesto ligeramente pálida, antes de que, inmediatamente, sus ojos parecieran iluminarse.

"Nunca me había creído una persona religiosa, pero ... el Hijo Santo, su presencia, no puedo explicarlo. Simplemente ... me obliga ... me da ... esperanza ".

Tres pares de ojos se miraron entre sí, o más exactamente, dos y medio, con Ao presente. Llegaron a un acuerdo táctico, y el hombre puso su mano en un sello, inmediatamente enfocándose en el Chunin, antes de que finalmente negara con la cabeza en sentido negativo.

No habia Genjutsu.

No hay influencia extranjera.

"Envíalo".

El Chunin asintió, desapareciendo una vez más.

Mei se posicionó detrás de Jinshi, al igual que Ao, el trío finalmente esperando en silencio. Esperaba todo, desde un joven presumido, pretencioso y exagerado, con túnicas largas y un falso hechizo, o tal vez, un hombre anciano, viejo y astuto que hablaba con acertijos y parábolas, poseyendo el aire y el aura de un monje.

Sin embargo, nada, absolutamente nada , podía haberla preparado para la vista del joven, chico guapo que había entrado contoneándose en la tienda del comandante.

(La apariencia es como la de la imagen de perfil de la historia, solo que imaginenlo mas joven) vestía largas túnicas negras que casi parecían tener un brillo sobrenatural, entró en la tienda.

Terumi sabía, o al menos, comprendía que era una mujer joven normalmente atractiva, y su belleza a menudo le había provocado atención y afecto no deseados. Sabía que la belleza podía ser un arma en su arsenal, sin embargo, se encontró mirando fijamente a este joven, cuya cara era una mezcla afeminada pero varonil, cuyo andar recordaba a los reyes y a los reyes de reyes, cuya misma presencia y apariencia desborda confianza y atractivo.

La habitación, si es posible, de alguna manera se había vuelto inmensamente más clara en el momento en que entró. Las llamas y las velas habían brillado más que antes, el aire se había vuelto más claro y limpio, y había una sensación de rejuvenecimiento y vida que había seguido inmediatamente.

Y entonces, los ojos del chico se posaron en ella.

Él sonrió .

En ese momento, Mei había cuestionado su cordura y su moral, preguntándose cómo era posible que la sonrisa de un niño le hiciera latir el corazón más rápido, más rápido que cuando estaba en el campo, luchando por su vida, más rápido que cuando había evadido la muerte y el peligro mortal, latia cada vez más rápido.

Había reconocimiento en sus ojos, él la había reconocido de alguna manera, aunque estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto en su vida. Sin embargo, ella podría haber jurado que, en medio de ese reconocimiento, había una emoción más fuerte, una sensación más fuerte, primitiva e inconfundible ...

El deseo .

Ella se estremeció.

Y se dio cuenta de que había un lugar en los rincones más oscuros del mas alla esperando pir ella, porque una parte de ella, quería al niño.

"Un placer conocerlos a todos", las palabras del chico salieron suavemente, casi como si su voz fuera dulce, y hubiera comenzado a derramar, enjabonar y abarcar toda su curerpo ...

¡Enfocarse!

Ella necesitaba enfocarse - ¡enfocarse!

Sus ojos se dirigieron a su sensei y a su compañero Jonin, juzgando para ver si ella era la única que caía bajo el hechizo que el chico tenía. Claramente, se vieron afectados, como podía ver por la ligera bruma y la incredulidad que tenían en sus caras.

"Ah, por supuesto. Créeme, el placer es todo mío".

Jinshi había dicho, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

"Perdóname, no esperábamos que el renonbrado Hijo Santo sea ..."

"Alguien tan joven?" El chico había respondido, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego procedió a sacudir la cabeza, sonriendo. "Entiendo. Supongo que es bastante inesperado, pero lo ¿quién soy yo para hacer otra cosa que aceptar el destino de las cosas?"

"Ah, sí ... tu ... Hijo Santo... ¿verdad?"

El chico sonrió una vez más. ¿Por qué su sonrisa era tan agradable?

"Parecen que tienen varias Dudas respecto al tema sobre ser un 'Hijo Santo'".

"Disculpanos" dijo Ao, "pero nosotros, Shinobis, somos generalmente bastante escépticos".

El chico asintió una vez más. "Entiendo. Pero, ay, dejaré que mis obras hablen por sí mismas. Con el tiempo, ustedes decediran que creer".

Luego aplaudió.

"¡Ah! Pero eso me lleva a la segunda razón de por qué estoy aquí. Para hablar de negocios".

Mei no pudo evitar la sorpresa de su rostro.

"¿Negocios?"

"Asi es. Verán, Ser llamado el Hijo Santo no es solo por poder cualquier enfermedad... con mis recursos ayudo a los oueblos pequeños afectados por la guerra esto me seria imposible si no tuviera una gran cantidad de recursos...Puede que me conozcan como el Hijo Santo, pero también soy menos conocido como Osamu Gato, heredero del Conglomerado de Envíos Navieros Gato".

Las mandíbulas de todos los presentes cayeron

**/Xxxxxxxxxxx/**

Las mandíbulas de todos los presentes cayeron.

¿Alguna vez mencioné lo sexy que se veía Mei Terumi en persona?

Mei Terumi parecía aun mas sexi en persona. Ella siempre se veía atractiva cuando era adulta, antes de que Kishimoto la arruinara en 'Boruto', otra razón por la que odiaba esa serie, pero aquí, con su impresionante cabello rojo, y como una adolescente de diecisiete años, era increíblemente sexy .

Pero, los negocios antes que el placer y todo eso, así que, en vez de eso, concentré mi intención en hacerles entender el hecho y la verdad de mi no tan humilde trasfondo y riqueza. Su sorpresa era algo comprensible.

Por supuesto, ahora que todavía estaban conmocionados por la verdad, necesitaba jugar mi mano.

"Estoy ofreciendo financiar completamente tu rebelión contra la tiranía de Yagura, ademas me comprometo a curar a todos tus shinobis, dentro y fuera del campo de batalla, asi poniendo fin al reinado de terror de Yagura, así como obtener un mandato del Daimyo de la Tierra del Agua que cortaría todos los fondos al ejército de Yagura y los declararía enemigos. del país, mientras te pone como la parte legítima a cargo de Kirigakure no Sato ".

Efectivamente, estaría terminando toda la guerra y la rebelión mucho antes de que se convirtiera en una masacre sangrienta.

Por supuesto, esto significaría que Mei terminaría por no convirtiéndose en la Quinta Mizukage, pero con la minúscula cantidad de tiempo de pantalla que había recibido en el programa, no podía ver necesariamente cómo ella era la Quinta Mizukage que había hecho una diferencia significativa en el mapa general.

Como era de esperar, los ojos de Mei estaban muy abiertos y extáticos. Ao escondió bien su sorpresa, pero podía contarla con un lanzamiento de Observar. El líder sin embargo ...

"¿Y a cambio ...?"

Sonreí. "A cambio, todo lo que requeriría sería una selección de al menos tres shinobi de sus fuerzas, Una futura alianza con Kirigakure, el establecimiento de tratados comerciales exclusivos con Corporaciones Gato y los derechos de construcción Clase A en la aldea."

"¿Derechos de construcción?"

"Para Sucursales y lugares de avance social, así como casas u otras infraestructuras que puedan ayudar a la población. Le aseguro que no tengo más que el mejor interés en mi corazón".

Por supuesto, no tenía por qué ser lo mejor para ti, ¿verdad?

Para establecer mis planes, necesitaba al menos una alianza con una de las cinco grandes aldeas Shinobis, ademas si me dan a tres de sus Shinobis significaria tener tres Kekke Genkais para mis futuros planes.

"Ya veo. Tendremos que tomarnos un tiempo para deliberar -"

"Me temo que esa opción no está del todo disponible. Mi oferta caduca con mi salida de esta sala".

La temperatura en la habitación disminuyó rápidamente.

Podía sentir el ligero estallido de la intención de matar emergiendo del oficial al mando, y permití que mis labios se adelgazaran con disgusto, pero no mostraba ninguna otra señal de estar afectado.

**[Nueva habilidad desbloqueada!]**

**{Detectar Intencion De Matar!}**

**[Nueva habilidad desbloqueada!]**

**{Emisión de intencion de Matar!}**

Eso claramente llamó su atención, ya que había estado esperando que me desmoronara por la explosión. En lugar de hacer eso, simplemente le di una sonrisa tímida, y luego, canalicé mi Carisma a todo lo que podia, un sorprendente 100.

"Desafortunadamente, soy una persona que ve la politiquería innecesaria como una pérdida de tiempo y energía, y puedo decir que, si le doy más tiempo para deliberar, pasarán días con ustedes tratando de encontrar algún" ángulo "o destellar algún tipo de Otras posibles motivaciones que poseo. Días en los que pasas perdido en una paranoia innecesaria y mueren más y más personas inocentes, No quirro eso"

"Ahorraré tanto nuestro tiempo como nuestra energía al decirte claramente lo que gano con esto. Verás, mi deseo es el mejoramiento de mi prójimo. ¿Riqueza? No necesito ni quiero riqueza: nací y crecií en más riqueza de la que jamás podré gastar en una vida. ¿Poder? Podría haber seguido simplemente los pasos de mi padre y ejercer tanto poder político como el Daimyo. Mi objetivo, mi final es simple ".

Extiendo mis brazos.

"Mi padre, ha cometido una cantidad de maldades que incluso si lo intenta, no podra remediar en lo que le queda de vida, es mi deber borrar ese lado oscuro de este mundo, mi objetivo es ayudar a mi projimo y que ellos me ayuden a mi"

Si, que me ayuden a ser el dueño de todo...

"Entonces, caballeros y señorita; ¿tenemos un acuerdo?"

Como si alguna vez hubiera alguna duda.

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

"¡Muere bruja!"

Ella había estado asustada. Incluso entonces, en sus últimos momentos, mientras miraba a los ojos del hombre que había elegido tontamente amar. Se había asustado, preguntándose qué pasaría con su hija, su encantadora y maravillosa hija.

"Por mi mano los justos seran libres y sanados" .

Entonces, ella ya no tenía miedo.

Algunas personas no creían en la religión. Otros, no creían en una deidad divina de una forma u otra. Ella, sin embargo, no podía considerarse en esa categoría. Nada, absolutamente nada, salvo el respaldo de un ser más allá de toda comprensión, podría justificar el aura completamente calmante y pacífica que la había calmado, que la había acariciado, como un amante apasionado que vagaba por su esencia, llenándola y susurrándole reconfortantes palabras dulces.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sus asaltantes no eran nada tranquilizados. Todos ellos se habían congelado, las expresiones de terror pegadas por completo en sus caras. Sin embargo, la voz, la fuente de su aparente terror, su mayor temor ...

La presencia era la de un niño con túnica negra.

El Hijo Santo.

"Y por mi puño los criminales sera castigados y acabados".

Dijo las palabras por la cual habia sido tan aclamado, y simplemente negó con la cabeza. Había más gracia y elegancia en su forma de lo que ella había visto de los reyes, y la forma en que él mostraba su disgusto, era casi santa, casi absolutamente divina, como si fuera un ser que estaba de pie y observaba desde un reino superior.

"Todos ustedes han cometido un crimen contra esta inocente mujer".

Era casi como una ola física, y el aura emanaba de su forma, y si ella no hubiera estado allí para presenciarla, no lo habría creído, no habría creído que la gente que la ataco tan brutalmente, para matarla, Caería al suelo, llorando, sollozando, y luego tomando sus propias armas, sus propias espadas y luego ...

"Shhh ... no te preocupes. Deja de lado tu mirada, porque te ofrezco tu salvación".

Se preguntó cómo un niño, no, un niño, tan joven, podría hablar con ella, y cómo ella escucharía sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, hizo lo que se le ordenó, como se le indicó, incluso mientras tosía una pequeña cantidad de sangre, incluso cuando las luces comenzaron a desvanecerse.

"No te preocupes", una mano cálida, brillante y reconfortante se apoyó en su hombro. "Mi poder me ha otorgado una visión de este evento. Tu sufrimiento ha llegado a su fin, y ahora, estás en la salvación".

Ella sonrió, una pequeña, pequeña, sonrisa de consuelo. "Mm-mi hi-hija -"

"Sí, Haku, ¿verdad?"

Sus ojos se ensancharon, con la poca fuerza que tenía.

El Hijo Santo se limitó a sonreír. "Tengo grandes planes para ella: crecerá para volverse fuerte. Para convertirse en alguien grande. Yo la cuidare, lo prometo, y nunca te olvidara".

Lentamente, ella cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias."

"No gracias a usted ." El Hijo Santo dijo: "Porque tú eres la madre de ella.

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

Suspiré mientras miraba a la forma muerta de la madre de Haku. Desafortunadamente, ella necesitaba morir para que Haku se convirtiera en la persona en la que necesitaba que se convirtiera. Volví mi mirada hacia un lado, el mini mapa indicaba que Haku había estado dentro de la casa, y ella había escuchado y presenciado todo.

Yo había intervenido y cambiado la línea de tiempo de nuevo. Originalmente, la madre de Haku habría muerto, y luego tratarían de matarla también, lo que la llevaría a desatar su línea de sangre con toda su fuerza y matándolos a todos, convirtiéndose en el niño roto cuyo único propósito en la vida cambió para convertirse en una herramienta para el uso de otra persona.

Había una diferencia significativa ahora.

En lugar de tener que defenderse, ella había observado que, en última instancia, le había dado paz a su madre y, al mismo tiempo, había destruido por completo a los asesinos de su madre. Había hecho esto con mi Carisma a todo volumen: Carisma que, cuando se usaba con una habilidad de Falsificación al máximo , y la nueva habilidad de Emisión de Intencion de Matar que había conseguido, podía obligar a los hombres adultos a suicidarse.

Tuve que usar chakra en mis pies para evitar que me cayera cuando Haku se lanzó hacia mí, sollozando y llorando.

Simplemente pasé mis manos por su cabello de la manera más reconfortante que pude, aún emitiendo toda la fuerza de mi Carisma .

"Shuussh, no te preocupes, Haku-Chan, tu madre ... está en un lugar mejor. Todo será mejor".

Especialmente después de que fue moldeada, moldeada y transformada en la herramienta perfecta, que sabía que podía ser.

"Todo será mejor".

Aplasté el impulso de dejar salir una sonrisa, ya que taché mentalmente en mi lista de verificación. En su forma actual, solo quedaban dos cosas por hacer en la Tierra del Agua.

O, más exactamente, dos personas por encontrar.

**/XxxxxxxxxxxX/**

El clan Kaguya era un clan nomada en Mizu no Kuni, nunca estaban en ningun lugar por mas de unas semanas, iban de pueblo en pueblo matando como psicópatas.

Habia logrado seguir su trayectoria de atques a las aldeas, y habia logrado dar con su campamento.

En estos momento estaba sobre un acantilado mirando las multiples tiendas de acampar fuera de una cueva, imagino que en la cueva es donde tienen a Kimimaru.

Junto a mi se encontraban Arufa con Haku sobre su espalda a mi detecha, ademas Kitami se encontraba a mi izquierda.

Agregando un poco de chakra a mis pies logre aumentar mi sigilo, Arufa era silencioso por naturaleza y Kitami tenia entrenamiento por lo tanto no era problema para el no producir ruidos.

Con cuidado pasamos al lado de las carpas dirigiendonos a la cueva, al a la cueva pude escuchar una voz y tambien el sonido de algo enterrandoce en la tierra.

"¿Porqué?, No es justo, ¿Porque estoy en un lugar como este?, ¿Porque yo? No lo entiendo,¿Que hice mal?"

Cuando llegue frente a una reja pude ver a un niño de alrededor de 3 años, una edad igual a la de haku.

El chico se encontraba acurrucado con ño que parecia ser un hueso en su mano el cual era el aue estaba clabando en la tierra.

En un momento el niño se levanto y se acerco a lo que parecia ser un rostro tallado en la pared de la cueva.

"¿Realmente hay alguien que nos observa? Y si eso es asi, ¿Como permite que me pase esto?" Cuando el niño se disponia a clavar el hueso en la cara tallada en la pared, yo hable.

"Hoy estoy observandote Kimimaru, y por eso no permitire que te siga pasando esto"

Kimimaru volteo a verme sorprendido.

"¿Quien eres?"

"Soy Osamu Gato, pero quien soy no es lo importante, lo importante es para que estoy aqui, Kimimaru no mereces estar aqui, privado de tu libertad, tratado como a una bestia... Kimimaru eres un niño que merece una oportunidad para vivir"

"¿Cual es tu intencion diciendome esto?"

"Kimimaru,¿no te gustaria vivir una verdadera vida en lugar de esta esclavitud?... te estoy dando la oportunidad de escoger tu destino Kimimaru, solo tienes que venir con migo"

Kimimaru estuvo callado mirando el hueso en su mano.

"Ki-kimimaru-San deberias venir con Osamu-Sama, el es una buena persona" La que hablo esta vez fue Haku quiense noto un poco nerviosa al hablar con Kimimaru.

"Yo lo pensare"

"Muy bien Kimimaru, nos encontraremos luego"

Luego de eso Kitami, Haku, Arufa y yo nos retiramos del campamento Kaguya.

Mientras me alejaba del lugar pude escuchar como los Kaguya planeaban su proximo ataque.

**/XxxxxxxxxxxX/**

Fue solo después de casi media hora de caminata, con Haku todavía a montada sobre arufa, que paramos, mientras mirábamos al cielo.

"Nieve."

La oí decir.

Asentí también, mis ojos se estrecharon cuando las áreas frente a nosotros eran quizás, los únicos lugares en la Tierra de Agua que habían nevado. ¿Fue esto una especie de coincidencia? ¿Fue algo más? Mis ojos se volvieron hacia Kitami, y me di cuenta de que él también parecía estar nervioso, por una razón u otra.

El cambio de escenario fue hermoso, y si hubiera sido una persona que disfrutara un poco más de la belleza estética, me habrían enamorado los árboles cubiertos de blanco y el abrumador esplendor de la nieve que convertía el horizonte en una hoja de papel. En cambio, no pude evitar sentir otra cosa, pero me sentí un poco incómodo, ya que había un completo y absoluto silencio en la carretera. No había viajeros, ni comerciantes, y ni siquiera pude ver ningún pájaro.

"Arufa vuela con Haku lo mas alto que puedas y no bajes hasta que te llame" Arufa inmediatamente despego a gran velocidad.

**[****Detectar Intencion De Matar ****ha subido a nivel 2!]**

**[****Detectar Intencion De Matar!**** ha subido a nivel 3!]**

**[****Detectar Intencion De Matar!**** ha subido a nivel 4!]**

**[****Detectar Intencion De Matar! ****ha subido a nivel 5!]**

**[****Detectar Intencion De Matar! ****ha subido a nivel 6!]**

**[****Detectar Intencion De Matar!**** ha subido a nivel 7!]**

**[****Detectar Intencion De Matar!**** ha subido a nivel 8!]**

**[****Detectar Intencion De Matar! ****ha subido a nivel 9!]**

**[****Detectar Intencion De Matar! ****ha subido a nivel 10!]**

**[****Detectar Intencion De Matar! ****ha subido a nivel 11]**

**[****Detectar Intencion De Matar! ****ha subido a nivel 12!]**

**[****Detectar Intencion De Matar! ****ha subido a nivel 13!]**

Mierda, bloquee la lluvia de notificaciones que siguieron apareciendo.

No podía respirar, y tardíamente, mi mente se dio cuenta de que esto era pura, desenfrenada, Intención de Matar. Sin embargo, esto ni siquiera estaba siendo dirigido hacia mí . Era solo el residuo . A pesar de esto, casi me caigo al suelo, forzándome a aferrarme al suelo con chakra.

Kitami, mi guardaespaldas de élite , se estaba limpiando el sudor de la frente.

"Osamu-sama, tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que irnos, ahora ".

Lentamente, me permití asentir. "Vamos V-Vam-"

"Kukukuku, entonces, este es el Hijo Santo del que he escuchado tanto".

Mierda.

Solo había una persona en la que podía pensar en este mundo que tenía esa risa; ¿Quién tenía esa voz viscosa y esa manera de hablar. Solo había una persona, cuya presencia a menudo deletreaba temor y aniquilación completa.

Y, por supuesto, esa persona, con su cabello negro largo, sus agudos ojos amarillos y su piel pálida, estaba actualmente frente a mí.

El Sannin Serpiente.

El más buscado de Konoha

**Ninja Renegado Clase S **

**Orochimaru**

**Lv. ?**

"Osamu-sama!"

Kitami, el hombre honrado que es, se lanzó hacia la muerte con sus dos espadas extendidas.

Y la Muerte, siendo Orochimaru, simplemente extendió una sola mano, y atrapó las dos cuchillas entre sus dedos índice y medio.

"Kukuku, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un Ronin de Tetsu no Kuni? Estás muy lejos de casa ahora, ¿verdad?"

No tenía ninguna ilusión en mi mente acerca de que Kitami era capaz de ir cara a cara con Orochimaru. De la misma manera, no tenía ninguna ilusión acerca de atrapar a Orochimaru con mi Carisma y esperar que funcionara, sin que él se encogiera de hombros o decidiera capturarme y experimentar conmigo para descubrir si se trataba de un Genkai Kekkai.

Casi todas las situaciones que pude conjurar en una pelea con Orochimaru terminaron con él decidiendo, de una forma u otra, secuestrarme y experimentar conmigo por un Kekkai Genkai. Luchar contra él estaba fuera de discusión. Tratar de burlarse de él era igualmente imposible. Fue firmemente un Ramgo S por una razón.

¿Entonces qué hago?

¿QUÉ DEBO HACER?

QUÉ HACER -

Me detuve.

La mente Gamer surtio efecto.

Los dos hombres inmediatamente miraron hacia mí cuando notaron que aparentemente dejé de moverme y dejé de respirar, toda mi forma quedaba perfectamente inmóvil.

Y luego, me relajé .

"Kitami, aléjate. Estamos en presencia de un invitado, no de un enemigo".

Kitami me miró como si estuviera loco, y de la misma manera, Orochimaru se volvió hacia mí, con un brillo curioso en sus ojos.

"Pero, Osamu-sama -"

" Retirate Kitami. Esta es una orden directa. En el mejor de los casos, serás una leve molestia para nuestro huésped, y en el peor, una mancha de suciedad que se borrará en la tierra. Desafiarlo lo llevará a tu desaparición, lo cual, siento , sería una pérdida tremenda, ya que no eres fácil de reemplazar ".

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

Ni siquiera estaba seguro yo mismo, pero, podía sentirlo. La mente Gamer junto con mi carisma.

Me hizo darme cuenta de qué decir y qué no decir nunca .me hizo analizar adecuadamente y tomar decisiones rápidas de una interacción social y formular la mejor respuesta más rápida. Para mantener mi calma, mi frío y mi nivel de cabeza.

Me otorgó una Inteligencia Emocional Prodigiosa: un nivel de IQ que los humanos no debían poseer. Podría empatizar y racionalizar, y entender a las personas en un nivel intrínseco, como si estuviera buscando a través de sus almas y viviendo sus propias vidas.

La union de la mente Gamer y un carisma de 112 es algo peligroso.

Por supuesto.

"Kukukuku - oh, parece que sabes quién soy, joven."

Asentí, lentamente. "Perdone mi rostro anterior. Desafortunadamente, me pareció que me molestó un poco su presencia, que olvidé mis modales. Mi nombre es Osamu. Soy conocido como el Hijo Santo".

Kitami retrocedió, saltando a mi lado de una manera defensiva, mientras que yo simplemente me incliné.

"Tú eres Orochimaru un de los tres legendarios Sannin. Kami-sama habla muy bien de ti".

Parecía divertido, que hombre mas espeluznante. "¿Y qué dice exactamente tu dios de mí?"

"Dice que serás un catalizador de grandes cambios. Generarás una leyenda, un legado".

"¿Oh?" La boca de Orochimaru se torcio hacia arriba en una sonrisa"¿Eso es todo?"

El problema era, por supuesto, que no podía limitarme a mentirle. Vería a través de todos los intentos de calmarlo a través de su ego, y no era el tipo de persona que era lo suficientemente vano como para caer en ello. Por lo tanto, tenía que haber un equilibrio, algo que realmente atrajera su interés.

"Kami-Sama también dice que debería darte una advertencia".

La forma en que sus ojos se movieron en mi dirección fue casi suficiente para hacerme perder el valor.

"¿Y que sería eso?"

"Cuidado con los los cuervos".

Me miró fijamente, sus ojos afilados, más agudos ahora, más peligrosos. Increíblemente más peligroso. No había más alegría o diversión en ellos. En cambio, sólo la mirada fría. Me alegré de que mande a Haku con Arufa, porque no quería que los ojos de Orochimaru cayeran sobre ella, y en cambio, estaba concentrado, solo en mí.

"Usted asume que tengo otra fuente de conocimiento, y de alguna manera, se niega a aceptar el hecho de que Kamisama es real y que me habla. Díme, Orochimaru, ¿no crees en la existencia de los dioses? "

"No." dijo bruscamente. "Yo no."

Me reí.

"¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan divertido?"

Negué con la cabeza "Kami-Sama dice que sabe de otro ser que no creía en los dioses. Sólo para encontrarse en el extremo ofensivo de la espada".

"¿Y quién, tal vez, fue este ser?"

"No, quién", le dije. "Si no, Qué."

Las cejas de Orochimaru se estrecharon. "No tengo tiempo para tonterías crípticas".

"Era un zorro".

"Un zorro, que se encontró en malos extremos con la espada de un dios. Tal vez, ¿puedes estar familiarizado con este zorro?"

No dijo nada, pero, por supuesto, lo sabía . Él sabía del Shinigami - el Sello segador de muerte. El problema era que no había manera de que yo sepa de ello. La única explicación, por supuesto, fue el conocimiento previo, que no tendría forma de poseer, o las fuerzas de Kami-Sama.

"Ah, perdona mis horribles modales. He sido un invitado descortés. Tal como está, debería haber preparado una mesa para que tomáramos té. Tomar una taza de té de jazmín mientras conversaba lo hace mucho mejor, ¿lo harías? ¿o eztas en desacuerdo?"

La diversión había regresado a sus ojos, una gran cantidad de diversión, aunque, todavía podía sentir el cálculo agudo detrás de ella.

"Kukukuku ... ¿y no tienes miedo en lo más mínimo?"

Hice mi mejor impresión de confusión. "¿Temeroso?"

"Después de todo, resulta que soy un Ninja Renegado de rango S, la mayoría sería ... desconfiado de invitarme a charlar con una taza de té".

Negué con la cabeza "Entonces la mayoría no entendería lo impirtante".

"¿Oh?"

"¿Por qué motivo debo tener miedo? ¿De que me mates si te invitara a tomar el té?" Suspiré: "Si me matas, entonces, me matas. Me muero, y es una desgracia, pero es inevitable, ya que es el destino de todos en este mundo morir, tarde o temprano".

Por primera vez en nuestra conversación, caminé hacia adelante, ignorando la mirada exasperada de Kitami.

"Pero si no me matas, entonces, tendría la grata oportunidad de tener una conversación única con una persona aún más única. Aprender cosas en las que nunca antes había pensado, ver perspectivas que no había soñado ni imaginado. . Me beneficiaré más de la experiencia. Mientras que, si hubiera tenido miedo, si hubiera corrido o suplicado, habría muerto de todas formas. Entonces, ¿cuál sería el motivo del miedo?

Orochimaru me estaba sonriendo.

"Kukukuku, tal sabiduría de alguien tan joven".

"Me adulas, Orochimaru. Lo que la mayoría de la gente asume es Sabiduría, lo que percibo es mero sentido común. Algo de lo que siento que el mundo carece".

"No eres lo que asumí que eras, Hijo Santo".

"Y de la misma manera, eres una compañía sorprendentemente amigable, Sannin Serpiente".

Sus ojos se ensancharon, y me pregunté si me había excedido con eso.

Inmediatamente hice una larga reverencia. "Ha sido todo un placer conocerte, Orochimaru. Espero escuchar de grandes hazañas de tus acciones, y, como lo quiere Kami-Sama, si nos volvemos a encontrar, espero que nos tomemos una taza de té. . "

No me molesté en mirar hacia arriba cuando me incliné. Mantuve mi cabeza baja, respetuosamente, y esperé. Él podría haber pasado su espada a través de mí en ese momento, o cortarme la cabeza, o levantarme y forzarme a irme con él, pero ninguna de esas cosas probablemente sea una posibilidad.

En su lugar, había una fuerte ráfaga de viento y el siempre agradable sonido de silencio.

Y así, me desplomé en el suelo, liberando el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

**[Evento especial completado!]**

**{Serpiente en la sombra del Hijo Santo}**

**[Reputación con Orochimaru Aumentada!]**

**[Título desbloqueado - Encantador de serpientes!]**

**[Logro desbloqueado - Lengua De plata]**

**[Posible misión desbloqueada: té con el diablo]**

**[Posible misión desbloqueada:Traiciona al diablo]**

**[Posible alianza desbloqueada: la tierra del té]**

**[Posible Aliado Desbloqueado: Orochimaru]**

**[¡Gana 20 puntos de carisma!]**

**[¡Gana 10 puntos de inteligencia!]**

**[¡La fama aumentó!]**

**[Infamia aumentada!]**

**[¡Has ganado 5500 EXP!]**

**[¡Has subido de nivel 7 a nivel 8!]**

**[Tienes (7) puntos de estadísticas no distribuidas.]**

**[Ganas 30 pumtos para tienda Gamer]**

En este punto, ni siquiera podía preocuparme por los veinte puntos adicionales que me hicieron finalmente tener carisma Rango SS. Tampoco me importaron los puntos de estadísticas. Solo quería tener un maldito descanso .

**Fin del Capítulo 2.**

**El proximo capitulo mostrara mas de la particioacion en la guerra de Kiri.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos y chicas, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, en este veremos la colaboracion de Osamu en la guerra civil de Kiri, espero lo disfruten. Gracias a todos los que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o la estan siguiendo, tambien luchas gracias a los que comentan, se los agradezco. **

**Que comience el capitulo.**

Fue mucho más tarde esa noche, cuando nuestro grupo se había detenido, que me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Seguía recibiendo miradas extrañas de los hombres e incluso miradas más raras de las mujeres que encontabamos en el camino. El propio Kitami parecía estar extrañamente sometido, incluso más de lo normal. Aún así, dejé a un lado las rarezas y me retiré junto con Arufa a mi tienda de campaña para pasar la noche, con muchas cosas en mente.

El primero, y el más prominente, fue la necesidad de corregir un error inmediato.

Conocer a Orochimaru había sido una gran revelación, sobre todo por el hecho de que si hubiera conocido a un shinobi aún más sin escrúpulos, o peor, a alguien con quien no se podía razonar, había muchas posibilidades de que estuviera muerto.

Hidan... el me mataria sin pensarlo.

Necesitaba tener una forma garantizada e infalible de escapar o, al menos, eliminar amenazas de alta calidad.

Los escalpelos de Chakra funcionan bien, pero era un poco lento para mi gusto. Necesitaba otras técnicas y medios de defensa.

Suspiré mientras me recostaba sobre mi colchón con arufa a mi lado ya dormido.

"Osamu-sama".

Me levanté cuando escuché la voz de Kitami desde el exterior de la tienda.

"¿Sí?"

"La chica desea hablar contigo".

Levanté una ceja. "Dejala pasar".

Eso era extraño, ¿por qué Haku se tomaría la molestia de hacer una solicitud formal para verme?

Entró en la tienda, con el pelo negro lavado y bien cuidado, y después de haber puesto unas simples túnicas blancas, parecía querer decir algo, caminando hacia adelante, con las manos temblorosas y la postura incierta.

Con un suspiro hable "¿Qué sucede, Haku-Chan? Puedes decirme lo que quieras".

"O-Osamu-sama yo... ¡No soy digna!"

Levanté una ceja ante la declaración.

"Me salvaste, Osamu-sama, me trataste con tanta amabilidad y misericordia, me hiciste parte de tu familia, y yo no he hecho nada digno de ti". Inmediatamente levantó la cabeza. "Por favor, Osamu-sama, ¡déjame ser usada por ti! Yo, quiero dedicarte toda mi vida, quiero encontrar una manera de ser digna de ti".

Tuve que dejar de sonreír abiertamente. Parecía que la mentalidad de "yo soy una herramienta" que Haku poseía todavía aparecía a pesar de mi interferencia. Excepto que ella era mi herramienta ahora. No en la forma sexual, al menos no por otros trece o catorce años, sino en todos los aspectos que importaban, ella era mía .

Como me había dado cuenta, en este mundo, los niños maduraban más rápido de lo normal y en estos lugares el termino "Niños Soldados" no existía. Los ejemplos son Kakashi e Itachi, a pesar de sus edades ridículamente jóvenes, poseían una inmensa madurez y capacidades que habrían sido muy escasas en alguien de la misma categoría de edad de mi propio mundo. Los niños de seis años en este mundo eran capaces de matar a hombres adultos sin hacer una mueca en sus caras, y a la edad de doce años, usted era un adulto.

Durante la era de la guerra clanes, las personas mucho menores de doce años fueron enviadas a la guerra, y luego, la cuestión era cómo habría de existir una generación futura si todos fueran asesinados en la batalla. La única explicación fue una tasa temprana de matrimonio: tan pronto como se consideraba que una niña estaba preparada para la maternidad, que a menudo tenía entre 13 y 14 años, se casó y se esperaba que de inmediato tuviera más hijos, más luchadores y guerreros. Cuanto antes lo hiciera, más hijos podría tener. Si este no fuera el caso, la raza shinobi habría muerto hace mucho tiempo. Ociosamente, me pregunté si Kishimoto se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de crear un mundo con niños soldados, o si simplemente lo escribió porque era Shounen.

"O-Osamu-sama?"

Volví mi atención a Haku, y luego asentí lentamente.

"Muy bien Haku, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que deseas?" Le dije lentamente: "Para dedicar tu vida a mí, será una experiencia dura. Te empujaré a los límites extremos, te probaré en mente, cuerpo y alma, te romperé, te separaré de todo lo que eres ahora y hare algo más, algo más fuerte . Es posible que no puedas sobrevivir a la experiencia, y si lo haces, nunca serás la misma, ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? "

Con una mirada fuerte y decidida que debería haber estado fuera de lugar en un niño, ella asintió.

"Sí, Osamu-sama".

Yo sonreí

"Muy bien."

**[Misión desbloqueada!]**

**{El nacimiento de la princesa del hielo .}**

**{Haku ha dedicado toda su vida y existencia a ti, para que la uses como quieras. Con su línea de sangre Hyoton, ahora bajo tu guía experta, y tu increíble conocimiento compuesto de aplicaciones y elementos esenciales de un shinobi, los potenciales son ilimitados.}**

**[Objetivos:]**

**Moldee a Haku a sus preferencias**

**Ayuda a Haku a alcanzar el dominio de la línea de sangre de Hyoton**

**Haz que Haku se convierta en un Kunoichi de Rango S**

**[Recompensas]**

**[Lealtad inquebrantable]**

**[1,500,000 EXP]**

**[+150 de agilidad]**

**[Linea de sangre Hyoton]**

**[Recompensa Oculta]**

**[Recompensa Oculta]**

**[Recompensa Oculta]**

**[Fracaso:]**

**{Haku muere}**

**[Límite de tiempo:]**

**{12 años - (Inicio de 'Canon')}**

**[Búsqueda aceptada!]**

"Ahora, Haku-chan", dije sonriendo, "tu entrenamiento va a ser ... especial ".

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

Estaba sentado en una de las ramas de un arbol, mire hacia el pueblo que la noche anterior mi clan y yo habiamos atacado, no pensamos que seríamos emboscados por shinobis de Kiri.

Mientras miraba como los habitantes del pueblo amontonaban los cuerpos de la gente de mi clan me di cuenta de que solo yo habia sobrevivido.

'Estoy solo, otra vez'

Saltando de esa rama comence a caminar alejandome del pueblo

Solo me tenia a mi y caminaba sin rumbo de un lugar a otro.

Mientras caminaba a los alrededores de un lago pude ver una flor que la noche anterior habia visto mientras nos dirigiamos al pueblo que atacariamos.

Me acerque a la flor agachandome para poder tener mi rostro cerca de ella.

"¿Como es que floreces en un lugar como este?... ¿Por que no me respondes eh?... Asi que tu tambien vas a ignorarme, ¡Pues ya no importa aqui nadie notara tu ausencia!"

"Asi sera"

Me di vuela para ver al niño que vino a verme a la cueva la noche anterior.

"Tal vez, solo tal vez no tiene proposito en la vida, pero si te quedas un poco mas en este mundo, tal vez descubras algo valioso en el, igual como descubriste esta flor o si no, como es que te descubri en una noche como esta"El niño que pense que tenia alrededor d años puso su mano sobre mi cabeza mientras me sonreia.

"Ven, es hora de irnos"

Me levante del suelo mientras seguia al niño... no, a mi maestro que comenzo a caminar en direccion opuesta al lago.

**/XxxxxxxxxxX/**

**[Misión desbloqueada!]**

**{El Hueso de la guerra.}**

**{Kimimaru se ha dado cuenta que eres la primera persona en darle importancia por lo tanto ha prometido agradecerte con su lealtad. Con su línea de sangre Shikotsumyaku; ahora bajo tu guía experta, y tu increíble conocimiento compuesto de aplicaciones y elementos esenciales de un shinobi, su potencial es ilimitado.}**

**[Objetivos:]**

**Moldea a Kimimaru a tus preferencias**

**Ayuda a Kimimaru a alcanzar el dominio de la línea de sangre de Shikotsumyaku.**

**Haz que Kimimaru se convierta en un Shinobi de Rango S+**

**[Recompensas]**

**[Lealtad inquebrantable]**

**[1,500,000 EXP]**

**[+150 de Vitalidad]**

**[Linea de sangre Shikotsumyaku]**

**[Recompensa Oculta]**

**[Recompensa Oculta]**

**[Recompensa Oculta]**

**[Fracaso:]**

**{Kimimaru muere}**

**[Límite de tiempo:]**

**{12 años - (Inicio de 'Canon')}**

**[Búsqueda aceptada!]**

Asi que recibi una mision casi identica a la anterior, llevara a estos dos niños a ser ninjas rango S no seria muy dificil, son grandes prodigios.

Lo principal era encargarme de la enfermedad de Kimimaru.

"Kimimaru, acercate"

"De inmediato Osamu-Sama"

Kimimaru se arrodilló en una sola pierna mientras agachaba su cabeza frente a mi. Puse mi mano derecha sobre su cabeza, una luz verde comenzó salir de mi mano y se transmitió añ cuerpo de kimimaru.

Resultó que tenía razón sobre la enfermedad de Kimimaro. Una enfermedad terminal que aparentemente había comenzado muy temprano, pero había pasado desapercibida durante sus cuatro años de vida. La terminología médica específica sobrevolaba mi cabeza, pero lo único que sabía era que la línea de sangre de Kimimaro que permitía el endurecimiento de los huesos y la capacidad de crear otros nuevos le había dado algo parecido a la osteoporosis inversa. Ah, pero por supuesto, el mejor médico del mundo estaba en el trabajo.

"Calcio, Kimimaru necesitas cantidades significativas de calcio y vitamina D. A medida que creces, el cartílago en tus huesos crece. Con el tiempo, se reemplaza lentamente por el hueso con la ayuda del calcio. Esto se llama osificación. Capa sobre capa de calcio y Las sales de fosfato se acumulan en las células del cartílago y, y no entiendes nada de esto. Al menos estos serian los problemas que tendrias si yo no te estuviera tratando, estas siendo curado en estos momentos Kimimaru "

El aura verde que rodeaba a Kimimaru comenzo a desaparecer poco a poco.

"Gracias por tu infinita bondad con mi ser Osamu-Sama"

"No te preocupes Kimimaru, seras uno de mis mas grandes guerreros, asi que debo cuidar de ti"

"Prometo nunca defraudarte Osamu-Sama"

"Se que no lo haras"

**/XxxxxxxxxxxX/**

Una de las tantas cosas que habi logrado traer a este mundo con la ayuda de adaptación de la ficción, eran las capsulas Hoi-Poi.

Habia logrado encapsular una casa de dos pisos en dicha capsula, en estos momentos estabamos todos juntos dentro de una cueva hecha por Arufa quien se volvia mas poderoso dia a dia, Kimimaru, Kitami, Haku, Arufa y yo.

Lancé la capsula frente a nosotros, con una gran bocanda de humo frente a nosotros aparevio la casa hecha de madera(como la que hizo yamato cuando estana con el equipo 7). Luego entramos y asignamos las hanitaciones con Arufay yo compartiendo habitacion.

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

**¡Felicidades! ¡Has envejecido!**

**[¡Ya tienes seis (6) años!]**

**[¡Ya has desbloqueado nuevas funciones!]**

**{Mapa del mundo desbloqueado!}**

**{¡Ahora puedes viajar a los vastos países de las naciones elementales sin perderte en el camino}**

Asi que cumpli seis años, planeaba pasar mi cumpleaños en El país de las olas, pero debido a comprometerme a colavorar en la guerra civil de Kiri tendre que pasarlo aqui.

Salí de la cama, estirándome extensamente, antes de echar un rápido vistazo a mi armario. Elegi una blanca, y sobre la camiseta me puse una chaqueta con capucha esta chaqueta es de color negro, con unos pantalones al estilo anbu color negro, junto con unas sandalias shinobi color negro, no piensen que soy un emo vengador o algo asi, pero el color negro es bueno para los ninjas y lo saben, ademas me puse una tunica al estilo akatsuki solo que sin las nubes rojas.

Cuando baje me dirigí a los comedores, solo para fruncir el ceño ligeramente cuando solo podía encontrar a Haku, Kitami, y Kimimaru. Hice una pausa por un segundo antes de anunciar mi presencia y, en cambio, opté por escuchar al dúo de niños.

"Esta es la casa de Osamu-sama ... para haber tenido el honor de estar dentro de sus aposentos ...", dijo la voz de kimimaru, sonando sorprendida.

"Yo ... todavía no entiendo. Fuera de todo mi clan, soy el que menos se lo merece. Soy el que tiene este ... poder demoníaco ... aún asi, Osami-Sama me ha elegido para ser uno de sus discípulos directos ... me trajo Salvación y más ... ¿por qué?"

"Lo pequeño se convertirá en lo más grande; y la piedra rechazada por el constructor se convertirá en la piedra angular sobre la que se establecen los cimientos del edificio. Eso fue lo que me dijo Osamu-Sama cuando le hice la misma pregunta"

No pude evitar la diversión que me inundó la cara, al saber que Haku había memorizado mis palabras hasta tal punto.

"Entonces ... hay algo ... genial ... que Osamu-sama ve en mí. Él cree ... que puedo ser alguien ... ¿importante?"

Elegí ese momento para entrar.

"Tu eres es alguien importante, Kimimaro. Tu simplemente aún no te has dado cuenta de ello."

Hubo un breve momento de shock que pude sentir desde la habitación, no solo de Haku y Kimimaro, sino también de Kitami. Kimimaro fue el primero en recuperarse, cayendo sobre una rodilla.

"Mi - mi señor, Osamu-sama perdóname, no lo quice -"

"No te prepcupes por eso Kimimaru, dejando todo eso a un lado", dije, "Hoy, comenzamos un viaje importante, una búsqueda que realmente dará forma a los cimientos de este mundo".

Me volví a los dos. "Desde hoy ustedes dos seran entrenados por Kitami y por mi... ademas saben donde esta Arufa".

"Esta mañana salio, lo vi perseguir un conejo" Kitami fue qioen me respondió.

"Aaa entiendo... muy bien Haku, Kimimaru estan listos para entrenar?"

"¡Sí, Osamu-sama!"

"Como tu ordenes, Osamu-sama"

"Muy bien vallan a sus cuartos y pónganse ropa para entrenar."

Una vez que ellos se fueron, finalmente pude sentarme y respirar profundamente.

"Oye, Kitami".

"Sí, Hijo Santo?"

Rodé los ojos.

"Corta eso de Hijo Santo. Este es Osamu hablando, no el Hijo Santo".

Había un poco de diversión en sus labios. "No sabía que había una diferencia, Hijo Santo".

"Vas a seguir llamándome así para enojarme, ¿no?"

"No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Hijo Santo".

Me froté la nariz. "Viejo bastardo descarado".

Una contracción. "No soy viejo, soy bastante de mediana edad".

"Palabras que solo un viejo diría".

"Tal vez. Pero al menos, hay beneficios de ser de mediana edad ".

Yo resoplé "¿Que cosa?"

"El sexo y el alcohol".

"Están sobrevalorados".

"Estas hablndo como alguien que es demasiado joven para probar cualquiera de los dos".

Yo fruncí el ceño. "Oye, puedo conseguir ambas cosas si quisiera".

"Haku no cuenta".

"¿Qué? No - ugh - ella tiene cuatro! "

"Y recientemente has cumplido seis años. ¿No es esa la edad en la que empiezas a experimentar? " La diversión estaba coloreando su tono.

Le tengo una mirada arrugada. "No siempre estuviste tan enfermo de la cabeza, ¿verdad?"

"Tampoco fui el guardaespaldas del lamado Hijo Santo buscado por el Daimiyo de Mizu no Kuni, y logró sobrevivir a un encuentro con Orochimaru de los Sannin hablándole ". Se encogió de hombros. "Las cosas cambian."

Yo parpadee "Eso no fue realmente una hazaña impresionante -"

"El hecho de que no pienses mucho en eso solo lo cementa más en mi mente, Osamu-sama".

"¿Cementa que?"

Kitami tarareaba. "El hecho de que jurarte mi vida y lealtad a ti fue, de hecho, la mejor decisión que he tomado". Luego negó con la cabeza: "Puedes sacar a una mujer al azar de las calles, y puedes ordenar a los hombres que la violen y asesinen de la manera más vil posible, y mi convicción no cambiaría. Por gruesa o delgada, hasta que te conviertas en un Dios o el demonio mismo, yo estaré detrás de ti, tu espada y tu escudo, porque este es el camino que he elegido ".

Realmente estaba en una pérdida de palabras. ¿Fue este el efecto del Carisma Rango SS, o fue otra cosa?

Siempre había pensado en Kitami como mi propia versión de mi perro guardian, pero esto iba más allá de eso. El perro era esencialmente un músculo poderoso y mudo, que obedecía porque estaba programado y condicionado a obedecer, y no tenía pensamientos, metas o deseos propios. Kitami, por otro lado ...

Él no era un Esclavo sin cerebro.

¿Fue esto algo bueno o malo?

"Gracias, Kitami".

"No hay nada por lo que debas agradecerme, Osamu-sama. En todo caso, estoy en deuda contigo para siempre, porque le diste un propósito y un significado a mi vida una vez más". Luego el hombre alcanzó un objeto, trajo lo que parecía ser una pequeña caja y me lo entregó.

"Algo, tal vez para ayudarte, Osamu-sama, por muy poco que sea".

Inclinó la cabeza y se alejó, dejándome con la pequeña caja marrón adornada con una corbata roja.

"Oh, y Osamu-sama -"

Se detuvo en la puerta, para sonreír .

"Feliz cumpleaños."

**/XxxxxxxxxxX/**

Fue extraño, escuchar esas palabras. Honestamente, no podía recordar la última vez que las había escuchado, y poco a poco me di cuenta de que no las había escuchado en absoluto en mis Seis años en este mundo. Esa fue la primera vez que alguien me dijo: "Feliz cumpleaños".

Aún así, me tomé mi tiempo para abrir cuidadosamente el regalo de Kitami, desatando la cinta roja y abriendo la caja.

En el interior, había un par de guantes sin dedos con placas metálicas reflectantes en la parte posterior, de la misma manera que a menudo usaban los shinobi. Yo fruncí el ceño. Fue un regalo, pero guantes? ¿Guantes sin dedos? ¿No eran esos uno de esos objetos altos en la lista 'cool pero inutil'?

Decidí darle una mirada rápida con Observar para ver si valía algo.

**[Artículo de un Creador Experto]**

**[Guantes de los devotos]**

**{Durabilidad: 1000/1000}**

**{Defensa: +70}**

**{Efectos: +65 agilidad y +25 fuerza.}**

**{Dura: 3000 días}**

Yo jadeé

Jesucristo.

Me fijé en los efectos de nuevo para asegurarme de que no lo había leído accidentalmente mal. 65 en agilidad?

Eso fue un impulso masivo . Eso fue fácilmente Rango B alto, el equivalente de un Jonin Especial o un ANBU Novato... ¡¿Todo por solo ponerse un par de guantes ?!

Sabía que The Gamer era un poder OP de mierda, pero esto era ridículo . Estaba seguro de que estos guantes no tendrían el mismo efecto para ningún otro tipo al azar que se los pusiera. No es que me importara la absoluta injusticia de todo esto, ya que revisé mi estado.

**Nombre: Osamu Gato**

**HP: 6557/6557**

**CP: 6557/6557**

**MP: 6557/6557**

**Nivel 8**

**Edad: 6 años**

**Rango: Civil**

**Título: The Gamer, Pequeño Corta Gargantas, Hijo Santo**

**EXP: 300/15.000**

**Dinero: Aprox. 95,000,000,000 de Ryo**

**ESTADISTICAS**

**Fuerza: 54(+25) = 79 [Rango A]**

**Resistencia: 83 [Rango A]**

**Carisma: 132 [Rango SS+]**

**Inteligencia: 79 [Rango A]**

**Agilidad: 65 (+65)= 130[ Rango SS]**

**Suerte: 110 [Rango S+]**

**Puntos: [7]**

Casi quise reírme, pero sentí que la risa estaría mal preparada para la situación. Tenía la misma Agilidad que alguien como Madara o Hashirama o al menos eso espero, aun no los conozco , Pero aun asi actualmente era más rápido y más ágil que cualquira en las nacienes elementales, aunque aun no me encuentro con el Raikage. En cuanto a la fuerza, Era un ninja Rango A en todo au derecho.

Por supuesto, era consciente de que este impulso era temporal. 3000 días - y entonces el guante perdería sus efectos. Aún así, 3000 días fueron aproximadamente más de ocho años, y durante los próximos ocho años, tendría mucha mas velocidad, Fuerza y destreza la que tengo ahora.

Mi cuerpo se sentía más ligero , mis dedos se sentían más rápidos, más ágiles, y era como si estuviera caminando en el aire.

Estoy casi seguro que no ha habido un niño en este munso con un poder siquiera comparable al mio.

Sacudí la cabeza ante el pensamiento perdido, antes de centrarme una vez más en el hecho de que me sentía más ligero que una pluma, y aproveché la oportunidad para hacer cosas y maniobras con las que nunca había soñado en mi vida pasada. Desde hacer divisiones perfectas, pasando por manos con una sola mano, doblando mi cuerpo y curvándome la espalda hasta el suelo, pasando simplemente por saltos hacia atrás, caídas y movimientos de artes marciales exagerados, trabajé en un sudor, y seguía sonriendo como un chiflado de hacer todo esto.

¿Era así como se había sentido Bruce Lee? ¿Fue así como los atletas se sentían regularmente?

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

Afortunadamente, la cueva era lo suficientemente grande, y el tipo de entrenamiento que tenía en mente para mis dos Discipulos no era de la variedad increíblemente destructiva.

Aunque, a juzgar por la mirada extraña que Kitami me estaba dando, parecía estar en desacuerdo.

"Quieres que ... entrene al chico Kaguya, ¿a pelear como un samurai?"

Negué con la cabeza "No, quiero que entrenes a Kimimaro en cómo luchar contra un samurai".

"No estoy seguro de seguirte".

Suspiré. "Quiero que lo derrotes en el entrenamiento, una y otra vez, hasta que el instinto esté bien entrenado para ser capaz de contraatacar, o sobrevivir a los ataques por puro instinto o por pura reacción".

Él levantó una ceja, y tuve la tentación de usar mi Carisma SS para que lo hiciera sin discutir, pero pensé en otra cosa.

"Lo llamo 'Entrenamiento por medio de falla'. Esencialmente, la mejor manera de convertirse en un buen jugador de Shogi es jugar constantemente contra Grandes Maestros, ser derrotado completamente y luego analizar tu estrategia después de la derrota para ver tus errores. juega de nuevo, y luego vuelve a jugar, hasta que, eventualmente, seas capaz de al menos enfrentarte a un desafío por ser constantemente derrotado y aprender tus errores ".

"... ¿Pensaste en este método tú mismo, Osamu-sama?"

Me encogí de hombros. No realmente, fue más o menos de los años de experiencia de anime y torneos de ajedrez reales que había jugado, pero no necesitaba saber eso.

"No te lo pongas fácil: Kimimaro puede curarse rápido y es mucho más fuerte de lo normal debido a su línea de sangre".

Kitami asintió.

"Además, si pudieras entrenarlo en algunas habilidades reales de esgrima, eso sería genial. Enseñarle al tipo que puede crear espadas de su cuerpo cómo usarlas adecuadamente es una buena idea".

"Y la niña… ¿Haku?"

Una pequeña sonrisa cayó sobre mis labios. "Déjala a mí."

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

Asi que decidi comenzar a ayudar a la rebelión de Kiri y mi primer paso fue buscar una audiencia con el Daimiyo de Mizu no Kuni.

"Este lugar es ... enorme".

No pude evitar la sorpresa y la emoción que desprecian dentro de mí al acercarme a la Capital de Mizu no Kuni, la Tierra del Agua. Las puertas eran grandes, con estructuras similares a las de un peaje que estaban tripuladas y vigiladas por una fuerza de trabajo samurai. Todavía no había entrado en la ciudad, pero al mismo tiempo, las estructuras de la puerta de peaje expresaban volúmenes del tamaño de la ciudad: eso, y las grandes murallas que se extendían hacia el oeste y el este, alcanzando fácilmente al menos veinte ...¿ veinticinco pies? Eran grandes. Honestamente, nunca esperé ver estructuras tan grandes en el mundo de Naruto, particularmente debido a la naturaleza anacrónica del mundo.

Por otra parte, una gran parte del mundo quedó sin explorar, o se pasó por alto. Había tanta cultura e historia de las que no tenía ni idea. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que estos muros fueron una de las razones por las cuales la Tierra de Fuego aún no había sido derribada por un invasor, y hasta ahora, este país aún no ha perdido una guerra.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡No se atasquen! ¡Inmigrantes a la izquierda! ¡Comerciantes y carga a la derecha! ¡Visitantes al frente y al centro!" Un samurai ladró "Tengan sus documentos, su identificación y otros documentos listos y preparados. Sin demoras, sin cortar las colas, y sin falsificaciones. Si detectamos el olor de cualquier tipo de falsificación, puede esperar un viaje de cinco estrellas a las celdas de la ciudad. "

Rodé los ojos. "Un verdadero encanto".

Me movi por la línea central, y sonreí cortésmente al hombre frente a mí.

"Disculpe, pero ¿le importaría si me cruzo delante de usted?"

El hombre corpulento y redondo que estaba frente a mí se dio la vuelta, claramente a punto de recitar algo insultante, solo para detenerse cuando él me miró bien la cara.

"A-ah, por supuesto, no es un problema".

Sonreí. "Muchas gracias."

Dioses, ser guapo era como jugar la vida en modo fácil. Ni siquiera necesité usar mi Carisma .

"Disculpe, pero ¿le importaría si mi guardaespaldas y yo nos cruzamos delante de usted?"

Hice esto repetidamente, seguí y seguí, y si los Samurai me veían, parecía que a ellos no les importaba, ya que en un par de minutos, pase de ser el último en la línea, a ser el primero. Para mi sorpresa, la asistente no era un samurai, sino más bien, una joven atractiva, que tenía la cara muy baja, ya que parecía organizar una gran cantidad de archivos y carpetas diferentes.

"Bienvenido a Mizūmi - Ciudad capital de Mizu no Kuni, hogar del Noble Daimyo y su familia". Ella dijo en un tono claramente ensayado y abrumadoramente desgastado. "Por favor, entregue sus documentos e indique el motivo de su visita".

Me tomó menos de una fracción de segundo para sacar documentos en blanco de mi inventario, antes de utilizar mi habilidad de Falsificación . En el lapso de un segundo completo, los papeles en blanco ahora estaban llenos de información, que rápidamente entregué a la mujer, antes de hablar.

"Estoy aquí para ver el Daimio".

Dije con un tono tranquilo y alegre.

La mujer echó un vistazo a mis papeles, con el rostro arrugado por la confusión, antes de que escuchara mi voz y luego me prestara atención. Pupilas dilatadas, fosas nasales ligeramente expandidas, ensanchamiento de los ojos, elevación de las cejas, torrente de sangre en las mejillas. Resalté todos los síntomas con diversión.

"Ah ... lo siento, tus papeles ... ¿dice que te llamas Hijo Santo?"

"Yo soy el Hijo Santo". La corregí, permitiéndole una sonrisa encantadora y mirando interiormente con diversión el rostro cada vez más enrojecido de la mujer "Soy el l que tiene el poder de sanar dolencia o enfermedad que halla en este mundo. Pero supongo que también puedes llamarme Osamu ".

"P-por supuesto…" dijo ella, respirando un poco más fuerte que antes, "Ah - tú - dijiste que estás aquí para ver al Daimyo? ¿Te está esperando?"

Me incliné hacia adelante. "Dime, Koku , ¿qué piensas?"

Ella se sonrojó con más fuerza, y me di cuenta de que estaba sorprendida. "C-como sabes mi nombre?"

Porque puedo verlo flotando sobre tu cabeza . "Porque yo soy el Hijo Santo Koku. ¿Qué clase de Hijo Santo seria si no se el nombre de ñas creaciones de Kami"

"P-pero yo no -" ella tartamudeó.

"Me gustaria hablar mas contigo Koku Pero, en primer lugar, Koku. Necesito entrar a la ciudad y ver al Daimyo para poder sanar a su hija. Una vez que termine ..."

"Aa-ah P-por supuesto!" tartamudeó, antes de tratar de calmarse a sí misma mientras se ponía nuestros papeles, casi sin prestar atención a la información que contenían.

Sentí que me temblaban los labios cuando la vi estampándola como VIP con un sello dorado. Mis labios se contrajeron cuando buscó algo, e inmediatamente sacó lo que parecía un pequeño token hecho de lapislázuli con forma de gota de agua, con una cuerda atada. El carisma SS es lo mejor.

"E-esto es para los visitantes muy importantes de la ciudad, por lo que pueden ser identificados".

Sonreí. "Gracias, Koku."

Ella asintió dócilmente. "D-disfruta tu estancia en el Mizūmi, Hijo Santo-sama".

Incliné mi cabeza hacia ella, antes de pasar por la puerta, ponerme la ficha de lapislázuli y mostrar los papeles al Samurai que custodiaba la entrada final.

Ambos se inclinaron, antes de apartarse.

"Bienvenido a Mizūmi, Hijo Santo-sama".

Yo sonreí

"Bienvenido de verdad".

**/XxxxxxxxxxxxX/**

En una habitación de madera bellamente diseñada, varias figuras se pusieron de pie. La riqueza extravagante no se mostraba en el medio ambiente, cortesía de las tendencias minimalistas tradicionales de los japoneses, sino que se mostraba en el alma y el cuerpo. Los cuerpos de aquellos en la habitación, particularmente las mujeres, estaban bellamente adornados con coloridos kimonos, cubriendo completamente sus cuerpos, pero, paradójicamente, haciéndolos más atractivos por los pequeños destellos de piel que se veían desde sus piernas o escote.

Las caras femeninas estaban pintadas de blanco, el rostro calcáreo contrastaba con los ricos colores oscuros de las cejas, la estética roja y gruesa de sus lápices labiales y el rosa intenso de sus rubores. Su piel era impecable, sin ninguna y todas las imperfecciones que de lo contrario estropearían sus rasgos femeninos. Sus peinados eran uniformes. Negro, atado en un solo bollo, y sostenido en su lugar por los tradicionales palos tradicionales.

Las mujeres, una comitiva de bellezas que no estarían fuera de lugar en una casa de geishas de clase mundial, se pusieron de pie. Alineados, eran sirvientes. Sus objetivos y deberes eran atender a los deseos de la nobleza, era todo lo que sabían y, posiblemente, todo lo que sabrían.

Detrás de ellos aún, envueltos en una costosa armadura que me tenía frunciendo los labios, frunciendo el ceño y examinando las debilidades y los defectos, estaban los samurai. El ejército del Daimyo. Una fuerza de élite de guerreros, supuestamente había más hombres en su ejército que shinobi en la Tierra del Agua.

Dieciséis samuráis y ocho geishas. Los conté todos en total, antes de que mi mirada girara en redondo y finalmente aterrizara sobre el hombre sentado en la silla grande y cómoda de aspecto de lana en la habitación. Era la única silla en la habitación, e incluso entonces, era más una almohada grande que una silla. Sin embargo, sirvió, no oficialmente, para retratar la idea de que él era el gobernante aquí.

Me negué a dejar que mis labios temblaran.

"Te presentas ante el Señor de la Tierra del Agua, el Daimyo de las Tierras Profundas, el Líder de los Mares, el señor del Agua", casi quise resoplar, especialmente cuando miré al sirviente que recitó una cantidad significativa de títulos inútiles y altaneros para un hombre que podria morir por culpa de un estudiante de academia.

"Daimyo Jinsei Mizuichi!"

El hombre sentado en el lugar era muy diferente al que apareció al final de la serie. Lo que significa que este es el Daimyo que Kisame mato, pensar sobre Kisame trajo un nuevo pensamiento a mi mente, Kisame era uno de mis personajes favoritos de verdad quiero conocerlo... bueno volviendo al tema, El Daimyo era en una plabra...Simple, de apariencia ordinaria. En un mundo de belleza y esplendor, el hombre que gobernaba las tierras de los ricos era tan fascinante como el cartón no tenia esa aura presumida que tienen la mayoria de dictadores.

Me tomó menos de una fracción de segundo darme cuenta de que todos esperaban que yo hiciera una reverencia de inmediato o mostrara algún tipo de respeto hacia el hombre.

Sonreí.

¡A la mierda!

Desaté la mayor parte de mi Carisma , y descendió sobre la habitación como la bofetada de un titán. Me concentré en el Daimyo que estaba frente a mí, sin embargo, las ondas de choque se extendieron y observé cómo los ojos se ensanchaban colectivamente, la gente visiblemente se tambaleaba, otros inhalaban bruscamente y todos ... todos ellos voltearon sus ojos hacia mí.

¿ Pensar siquiera por un segundo que estas personas querían que yo hiciera una reverencia , una reverencia , ante un hombre cuya existencia era menos insignificante que las bacterias que se acumulan en los pies de los ácaros? ¿Ellos querían que YO , me inclinara ante él?

Yo, ¿ quién había usado mi Carisma para hacer que los hombres se arañaran y se mordieran hasta la muerte, se suponía que me sometería a él?

En ninguna de mis vidas.

"Yo soy el Hijo santo".

Pronto el Daimyo se paro de su cojin para acercarce a mi, y lo que sus hombre no esperaban es que el se postrara ante mi.

"Oh Hijo Santo, Gracias por venir aqui a darnos la dicha de conocerte, Oh Hijo Santo te ruego que porfavor trates con la enfermedad de mi Hija, he mandado a mis hombres a buscar a los mejores medicos del mundo pero ninguno ha podido hacer nada, y la llamada mejor medica del mundo, Tsunade Senju no pudo encontrada... Porfavor Hijo Santo te lo pido, sanala y concedere cualquier cosa que desees." El Daimyo comenzo a llorar cuando hablo sobre su hija.

"La sanare pero primero debemos negociar, siéntate."

"Gracias, Gracias, Muchas gracias, mi Hija es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi amada esposa, no podria perderla a ella tambien".

"Muy bien, no te preocupesno importa qie enfermedad sea, yo podre curarla...Ahora respecto a mi negociación tengo algunas peticiones, primero... Daimyo de la Tierra del Agua quiero que corte todos los fondos al ejército de Yagura y los declare enemigos del país, mientras pone a la rebelión como la parte legítima a cargo de Kirigakure no Sato"

"Puedp hacerlo Hijl Santo-Sama, incluso lo estaba pensando pues los recientes actos de yagura me han disgustado.'

"Muy bien eso facilita mas las cosas, en segundo lugar quiero la disponibilidad de Kiri y de Mizu no Kuni para una futura alianza con una nueva nacion"

"Tambien lo hare Hijo Santo-Sama, sera un honor para nosotros aliarnos con usted"

"Muy bien, guiame a la habitacion de tu hija"

Luego de terminar de hablar el Daimyo y algunos de sus guardias me escoltaron hasta una habitación la cual se encontraba cerrada y protegida por dos giardias.

El Daimyo dio la orden de abrir la puerta, solo entramos tres persona, el Daimyo, su guardespaldas personal y yo.

Al entrar a las cámaras, el Daimyo se puso adelante para reportarme la situación.

"Desde hace tres años cuando mi hija de repente se enfermó, ella comenzó a pasar una gran parte de su tiempo dentro de sus cámaras y pocas veces sale. Debido a que la salud de mi hija era demasiado pobre, ella era incapaz de soportar la más ligera pizca de viento frío. Incluso si fuera a atrapar alguna enfermedad menor, todavía sería posible que ello sea un peligro para su vida." El Daimyo dijo tristemente.

"No te preocupes." ligeramente levante la mano de una forma lenta indicandole que se tranquilizara"ya he dicho esto antes, no importa qué enfermedad sea yo definitivamente tendré una manera de curarla."

Estas palabras no eran una manera loca de hablar para incrementar mi ego. Yo literalmente soy el sucesor del médico santo; Asklepios de Ophiuchus.

Después de entrar a las cámaras de la hija del Daimyo, vi una niña de alrededor de 8 años? Con el pelo negro y una piel blanca, bastante blanca aunque mo tanto como Orchimaru, estaba en una cama imperial a primera vista.

"Hija mia, el Maestro Gu dijo que atrapaste otro resfríado anoche... ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Estás un poco mejor?"

"Je je," la niña miró a afectuosamente a Jinse "ya no es un problema. Yo Estába asustada de que estarías demasiado preocupado de nuevo, así que no te dije. Padre, la persona que trajiste contigo, ¿no deberías Presentárnos?"

Camine hacia adelante y hable "Soy Osamu, Tambien llamado el Hijo Santo."

"¿Oh? ¿Eres el Hijo Santo? ¿has venido a sanarme?" Podia notar la esperanza en su voz y en sus ojos los cuales dieron un pequeño destello de alegria.

"Asi es, yo te sanare"

"Gracias, Osamu-Sama"

Puse mi mano en la cabeza de la niña y pronto, una aura verde rodeo a la niña... segundo despues mi mente se lleno con información de lo que le sucedia a la niña.

"Uf..." deje escapar un largo aliento a medida que mi rostro se volvía serio, "lo que su hija tiene, es de hecho, no una enfermedad, ni veneno... Más bien, ¡alguien implantó un parásito en la su hija Daimyo!"

"¿Ah? ¿Un Parásito?" Los labios fragantes de la niña se abrieron conforme el susto se esparcía a través de su rostro.

"¿Cómo determinaste esto?" Daimyo pregunto un poco asustado.

Yun Che arrugó sus cejas, "este tipo de parásito es llamado 'parásito vinculado al alma, devorador de vida' Este parasito es originario de Kiri pero pense que se habian extinguido hace mucho tiempo. Este parásito es plantado dentro el cuerpo y depende de la sangre del corazón para madurar. Después de madurar, vive cerca de las venas del corazón y vive consumiendo la vitalidad de la persona. Este tipo de parásito es muy pequeño, pero requiere una cantidad incomparable de vitalidad para crecer; cerca de la mitad de la vitalidad del huésped podría ser consumido por él. La razón de por qué la salud de su hija había estado débil más allá de la comparación estos años es debido a que una mitad entera de su vitalidad había sido tragada por este 'parásito vinculado al alma devorador de vida'."

"Como pudo pasar esto... mi hija no ha tenido contacto con nadie mas que no seamos su primo y yo, nisiquiera los samurais interactúan mas de lo requerido.

"Daimyo eso no es todo, lo verdaderamente peligroso de este parasito es que Es llamado 'Parásito Vinculado al Alma Devorador de Vida' debido a que no solo se come una cantidad grande de la vitalidad del huésped, después que este parásito bebe la sangre de su huésped, vuelve la vida del huésped en suya, y de esa manera comparte la vida y la muerte con su huésped, se dice que algunos jashinistas buscan activamente conseguir esta habilidad. ¡En otras palabras, el Parásito Vinculado al Alma Devorador de Vida dentro el cuerpo de Su hija, está compartiendo una vida con ella! Si Su hija fuese a morir, él también moriría. Al contrario, si él fuese a morir, ¡Su hija también moriría!"

"No puede ser posibe... por que el cielo me condena de esta forma" el Daimyo se dejo caer de rodillas y pude ver como lagrimas salian de los ojos de la niña, la verdad ver a una niña pequeña llorar es algo que me hace debil.

"No te preocupes Itekki Mizuichi, cualquier cosa que atente contra la vida en este mundo yo puedo contratrestarla... podre acabar con este parasito sin poner tu vida en riesgo, pero el proceso tardara mas de lo planeado."coloque mi mano una vez mas sobre la cabeza de la niña la cual me miraba con esperanza al escuchar que seria salvada.

Luego de diez minutos el aura verde alrededor de la niña comenzo a desaparecer, atraves de su cuerpo salio un pequeño gusano color negro y blanco, el tamaño de gusano era de alrededor de medio centimetro.

"Esta hecho, tardo mas de lo que esperaba"

Puxe ver como la tez de la niña mejoraba un poco mas, el padre de la niña tambien lo noto y se arodillo frente a mi mientras decia gracias una y otra vez, la niña, Itekki se lanzo en un abrazo hacia mi mientras gritaba gracias y derramaba ñagrimas de felicidad.

"No es un problema paa mi, pero ahora Daimyo necesito conocer a este sobrino tuyo"

**/XxxxxxxxxxxX/**

El joven frente a mi, es un hombre de estatura media , tiene la piel algo clara, supongo que debe tener alrededor de 30 años, sus ojos son de color negro y son algo pequeños.

Este es el Kage que aprece en Naruto Shippuden... Leyendo su descripcion con Observar ya se que sucede en este lugar.

**Itsuri Mizuichi**

**Nivel: 4**

**Itsuri ha guardado un odio profundo por su tio Jinsen por heredar el trono como Daimyo un lugar que Itsuri cree que deberia haber sido de su padre, y por concecuencia ser heredado a el, por lo tanto Itsuri ideo un plan para deshacerse de su tio y de su prima para asi ser el proximo Daimyo de la tierra del Agua.**

"Daimyo, su sobrino Itsuri creo un plan para deshacerse de usted y de su hija para quedarse con el puesto de Daimyo"

"¿Quien te crees que eres pequeño mocoso?, Tio no me digas que creeras en sus mentiras" Itsuri se puso notoriamente nervioso.

"Dime donde tu plan Itsuri" Activando mi Mangekyou Sharingan use un Genjutsu en Itsuri para hacerll confesar, no fue muy dificil pues solo era un civil, Jinsei no pudo ver mi Sharingan pues estaba concentrado en Itsuri.

"Mi plan era... usar el parasito que prepara desde mi niñez para utilizarlo en mi ti Jinsen... pero luego nacio Itekki y decidi usarlo en ella... tambien planeaba aprovechar la reciente guerra civil para conseguir que Yagura enviara a uno de sus ninjas a asesinar a mi tio, el trato era que yo le daria todo mi apoyo a Yagura una vez fuera proclamado como el nuevl Daimyo"

Asi que esa es la forma en que consiguio ser Daimyo en la serie original... muy interesante.

"Itsuri como pudiste... te veia como a mi hijo... ¡Guardias!" Pronto varios guardias entraron a la habitación en la cual nos encontrabamos interrogando a Itsuri. "Llevenselo y Matenlo" lo guardias obedecieron la orden.

**/Xxxxxxxxxxxx/**

Pronto un par de semanas pasaron, la ayuda del Daimyo ayudo mucho en la actual guerra civil, cada vez se notaba mas que el lado de Mei seria el triunfador.

Tambien en este tiempo seguia tortu... *tos* entrenando a Haku y Kitami a Kimimaro.

No fue tortura.

O, más específicamente, no pretendía que fuera una tortura. El objetivo no era necesariamente quebrantar su voluntad y su deseo de servirme, sino más bien, moldearla en algo capaz de servirme con todas las magníficas proezas que poseía. Teniendo en cuenta que mi interferencia lo hizo para que nunca se encontrara con Zabuza, también significaba que la mayoría de las técnicas que habría aprendido bajo el Demonio de la Niebla ahora estaban perdidas. La mayor parte de la experiencia. El instinto de lucha. En cierto modo, había paralizado su potencial, y la única forma de compensarlo es garantizar, sin lugar a dudas, que lo que decidí enseñarle haría que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber aprendido bajo Zabuza se viera absolutamente insignificante. .

Comenzamos con los conceptos básicos del chakra: canalizarlo, usarlo, moldearlo, y luego le pedí que trabajara en los ejercicios básicos del chakra, como pegar papel a su cuerpo, y usar hojas para trabajar en el pegado de hojas a la frente.

Fui un excelente tutor, y su deseo de probarsea sí misma para mi, me ayudó a hacer que sus conceptos fueran más rápidos y más rápidos. O tal vez ella era solo una especie de genio oculto, de cualquier manera, estaba satisfecho con los resultados.

Entonces, pasamos a 'caminar por los árboles', aunque, en este caso, fue 'caminar por la superficie de la cueva.

Todo esto se había hecho en unos veinte días.

En ese período de tiempo, Haku ahora podría usar adecuadamente el chakra si tomamos al novato equipo 7 comi base.

Así que, todo lo que quedó, fue caminar sobre el agua.

Aquí fue donde comenzó la 'tortura'.

"Iguale la distribución de chakra entre sus pies, permitiéndole agarrarse al agua, y asegurándose de que esté lista para cualquier cambio rápido en la superficie. El agua no es como el material normal, y está en constante cambio, del mismo modo, debe aprender a alterar subconscientemente su chakra para que coincida con los cambios en el agua y poder mantenerse en la superficie ".

Estábamos dentro de mi baño privado. La gran bañera estaba llena hasta el borde con agua caliente y humeante, y Haku estaba de pie frente a mí, con una simple camiseta y un pantalón corto, que por supuesto, ambos eran míos.

"El agua está caliente, muchísimo. Esto significa que, cuanto más rápido puedas aprender el truco para caminar sobre el agua, menos probable será que te encuentres sumergida en agua hirviendo ".

El refuerzo negativo siempre funcionó.

"Hai Osamu-sama!"

"Permíteme demostrarte".

Con broche de oro y un giro, salté sobre el agua, agradecido por el Control de Chakra Perfecto que me permitió comprender la técnica casi por instinto. Era extraño, caminar sobre el agua. Sentí como si estuviera parado en una cama de agua más que cualquier otra cosa, e hice algunos saltos y vueltas suaves, antes de saltar de la bañera llena.

"Ahora tu intentaño."

Como era de esperar, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sonido de las salpicaduras de agua, y los chillidos infantiles llenaran el lugar

**sala de estar**

No pude evitar la ligera contracción de mis labios que venía de los sonidos...De verdad no me gusta saber que sufre.

Esto probablemente iba a tomar un tiempo

**/XxxxxxxxxxX/**

Debido al hecho de que Kitami literalmente hacia ver la luz al final del tunel a Kimimaro cada vez que peleaban, y que las quemaduras de Haku habían demostrado ser algo perjudiciales para su capacidad de aprender,tuve qud curar sus heridas y prepararlos para la sesión de entrenamiento del día siguiente.

"Ahí, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?"

"G-gracias, Osamu-sama".

Simplemente, sonreí cuando Haku asintió con entusiasmo e inmediatamente regresé al trabajo.

Supuse que también sería adecuado para comenzar el entrenamiento para mi, o al menos, desarrollar una colección de jutsus potencialmente fuertes que me ayudarían en el caso de intentos de asesinato, o en caso de que alguna vez me encontrara con un Shinobi rango S como Orochimaru de nuevo.

Aunque, muchas cosas han cambiado, al menos, al mirar a ciertos personajes en particular. Caminé hacia la gran arena de entrenamiento detras de la casa, un área que había creado profundizando la cueva, y mis ojos se enfocaron en los dos combatientes presentes y el unico espectador. Uno era un samurai, con sus espadas ambas empuñadas, en una posición tranquila con apenas un rasguño, el otro era un niño cerca de mi edad, con el pelo blanco pálido, parado sobre lo que parecía ser sus últimas piernas, cubierto de cortes. y magulladuras, con dos, hojas blancas hueso en ambas manos, sostenidas en agarre inverso, en lo que parecía ser una versión bastarda de la postura del Samurai.

El espectador era un dragon de color negro como la noche y con ojos verdes, media alrededor de 5 metros de larg medio contando su cola.

Una breve mirada con Observar me dijo lo que necesitaba.

**Nombre: Kitami Hiro**

**Título:**** La Espada de Osamu**

**Nivel: 6****5**

**Edad: 3****8**

**Rango: A**

**Ocupación: Guardaespaldas de ****Osamu**

Kitami había pasado de tener el Nivel 45, cuando lo conocí por primera vez, y de ser un Ronin Rango B, al Nivel 65, y estar firmemente clasificado en Rango A+ serca de un rango S. A partir de ahora, era el nivel de un Jonin experimentado, y no tenía dudas en mi mente de que solo un Jonin realmente fuerte, como Kakashi o Gai, sería capaz de causarle problemas. Las personas como Asuma o Kurenai ya no serían un desafío para él.

Esto significaba que ... Kitami entrenaba.

Por extraño que fuera, lo más probable es que el hombre pasara sus horas entrenando y mejorando, a pesar de que todavía no lo había encontrado haciendo nada por el estilo.

Volví mis ojos a Kimimaro.

**Nombre: Kimimaro Kaguya**

**Título: **

**Nivel: 2****1**

**Edad: ****4**

**Rango: C+**

**Ocupación: **

Mi ceja se alzó ligeramente ante eso. Kimimaro ya estaba clasificado C+? ¿A los cinco años ? Esto significaba que ya estaba al nivel de un Chunin . Sabía que era fuerte en el Canon, al menos, lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber luchado contra Rock Lee y haber sobrevivido a la arena de Gaara, pero si tenía el nivel de Chunin a los cinco años, a los diecisiete años, debería haber tenido al menos el nivel de un Kage.

Mi nariz se frunció. Excepto, esa lógica no necesariamente se mantuvo. Por ejemplo, Kakashi había alcanzado el nivel de Jonin a una edad ridículamente joven, pero se estancó y a los 29 años, todavía no había sido más que el nivel de Jonin.

¿Fue mi influencia la que hizo a Kimimaro tan fuerte tan temprano? Quiero decir, solo había pasado un mes desde que le ordené a Kitami que entrena a Kimimaro, todos los días, tres veces al día, solo parando a descansar, comer y dormir. ¿Tuvo esto un efecto tan grande en el crecimiento de Kimimaro? Después de todo, solo fue un mes de combate sin parar.

Bueno ... excepto que mi memoria era buena, y sabía, que solo le había tomado a Sasuke un mes, durante los exámenes de Chunin para convertirse de repente en alguien tan rápido como Rock Lee y ser capaz de romper la defensa automática de arena de Gaara. Dudé mucho que durante ese período de entrenamiento, Kakashi halla estado empujando a Sasuke hasta el borde de una posible muerte, y su entrenamiento había sido significativamente relajado, sin embargo, los resultados de un mes de entrenamiento habían demostrado un gran avance.

Había, por supuesto, cosas que no cuadraban. Si Kimimaro tenía tanto potencial, debería haber estado en el nivel de Kage cuando Canon comenzo, ya fuera por enfermedad o no. La única explicación de por qué no lo era, era que Orochimaru no se tomaba el tiempo para entrenar adecuadamente a sus tenientes y hacer que alcanzaran sus capacidades máximas, o que Kimimaro había sido maltratado por Kishimoto para dar una oportunidad en la pelea a los buenos.

Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ambas posibilidades eran muy probables, no estaba seguro de qué opción elegiría.

**Furia Nocturna **

**Nombre: Arufa**

**Nivel: 25**

**Rango de peligro: A**

El progreso de Arufa tambien era muy aterrador, tenia una velocidad SS cuando estaba en vuelo, aunque A cuando estaba en tierra, ademas su agilidad era solo rango B... se podria decir que era un buen Rango A pero aun esta un pocp lejos del Rango S.

Con un ruido que me llamó la atención, me di cuenta del hecho de que la batalla había continuado. Kimimaro se lanzó hacia adelante, con ambas láminas de hueso en la mano, moviéndose a una velocidad que podía rastrear fácilmente, pero aún así era impresionante para él. Kitami, sin embargo, no se impresionó, y simplemente usó una sola espada para atrapar las dos espadas del niño. El hombre más alto y fuerte se abrió paso a través de la defensa de Kimimaro con facilidad, su espada bajó en un corte que podía y habría cortado al niño en dos. Sin embargo, los reflejos de Kimimaro fueron más rápidos, y pudo bloquear el ataque extendiendo los huesos de sus dedos de su mano y usándolos para atrapar la hoja.

Bueno, nunca había hecho eso en el Canon.

Los huesos de sus dedos extendidos apuntaron inmediatamente en dirección a Kitami y, ya prediciendo lo que venía, el experto guardaespaldas se inclinó hacia atrás para evadir el rocío de balas de hueso que salían de las manos de Kimimaro como una ametralladora en miniatura.

Otra cosa que definitivamente no sabía hacer antes.

Con la velocidad a la que habían estado volando esas cosas, cualquiera que estuviera por debajo de rango Chunin habría muerto antes de saber qué los había golpeado.

**Bala de hueso de fuego rápido.**

Levanté una ceja. Fue letal, tremendamente. También me recordó un cierto ataque letal parecido a un hueso, que supuestamente se decía que convertía todo lo que golpeaba en cenizas. Una verdadera técnica de un golpe de muerte. Enseñar a Kimimaro a usarlo tendría que pasar pronto, esto es, por supuesto, asumiendo que podría aprenderse y no como una técnica exclusiva de la diosa conejo.

Aún así, sentí que estaba satisfecho con el progreso de Kimimaro hasta ahora.

Una vez aplaudí, inmediatamente llame la atención de ambos combatientes y del espectador el cual corrio hacia mi.

"Eso es suficiente por hoy. Tengo planes para Kimimaro por ahora, y sentí que sería mejor si todavía le quedara energía". Puse una mano sobre la cabeza de arufa mientras aun hablaba con Kimimaro

Me di la vuelta y agité mi mano. "Ven ahora Kimimaro, tenemos trabajo por hacer".

**/XxxxxxxxxxX/**

Los días rápidamente comenzaron a pasar. Se ajustó un patrón, enseñando a Haku, sanando a Haku, trabajando con Kimimaro en nuestro proyecto secreto, observando su progreso en enfrentamientos con Kitami, repitiendo todos los dias. La vida en esta cueva no ea de mis gusto, aun no recibo noticias por parte de la rebelión sobre cuando sera el proximo ataque a Yagura.

Sin embargo, comencé a trabajar en una cosa para garantizar mi poder. Con una Agilidad SS, significaba que ya no tenía los lastimosos dedos de la mantequilla que una vez tuve. Del mismo modo, esto se tradujo en ser capaz de sostener un pincel en mi mano y no salpicar la tinta en un charco de torpeza. Esto, por supuesto, se tradujo en ganar niveles nuevos y mejorados en caligrafía . Era la única habilidad en mis "tecnicas de oro de los hombres de negocios" que previamente había poseído en un nivel bajo en comparación a mia otras habilidades.

¿Ahora, sin embargo?

Me paré frente a un gran pedazo de lienzo, mirando los kanji exquisitamente dibujados. Los trazos de los pinceles eran elegantes, sin una sola mancha presente, ni un solo movimiento perdido, ni una sola intersección o corte transversal que hubiera amoldado al amateurismo. No, todo había sido escrito de una manera suave, elegante y profesional. Había pocas dudas en mi mente de que podría venderse por varios millones.

**[****Caligrafia Lv. ****9****9****]**

Sin embargo, la habilidad estaba a un nivel de estar al máximo. Yo resoplé Me pregunté qué significaría tener una habilidad de ese tipo en nivel máximo, tenia el Sharingan y el Mangekyou Sharingan, Observar tambien en máximo nivel. En cualquier caso, la escritura elegante fue solo un prólogo para alcanzar la rama de técnicas más codiciada del mundo.

Fuinjutsu.

Por supuesto, no iba a ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar jugar con Fuinjutsu en una cueva de todas las cosas. No, ni siquiera algo tan aparentemente "menor" como un rollo de sellado. La posibilidad de que yo hiciera algo inmensamente peligroso sin darme cuenta era alta, por lo tanto, esperaría hasta que estuviera en un campo abierto antes de comenzar a meterme en las palabras garabateadas de poder infinito.

"Osamu-Sama"

"¿Que sucede Kitami?"

"Los lideres de la rebelión han enviado un mensaje... Mañana se atacara a Kirigakure para intentar acabar con Yagura"

Una sonrisa inperceptible aparecio en mi rostro "Esto esta por ponerse interesante"

**Fin del capitulo.**

**En el proximo capitulo Osamu participara en la guerra.**

**Gracias a los que comentaron y gracias a los que siguen la historia.**

**Si alguien tiene una sugerencia sobre el tercer integrante del grupo para Osamu díganme en los comentarios, todas las opiniones seran tomadas en cuenta. **


End file.
